Life on Kinkow
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: To make sure the boys don't get into any trouble, Boomer and Brady's aunt sends their young foster-cousin along with them. Shelby is sweet, kind...and very mischievous. But unbeknownst to her, Prince Lanny manages to weave his way into her head.
1. Return of The King's Part 1

"I'm home" I called walking through the door, I saw a large guy sat on the couch and Boomer and Brady had suitcases "What's going on?" I asked both confused and worried, all heads turned to me "Your cousins are King's of our Island, Kinkow" The large man explained...really, those 2? "Are you sure?" I asked, the man nodded "Okay" I said shrugging

"I have one condition" Mom said standing from the couch "Okay" he shrugged "Shelby goes with them to keep an eye on things" she said after taking a deep breath, the man looked very hesitant for a few seconds "Okay she can come" he sighed, the boy's dropped their suitcases and hugged me tight "You're coming with us Shell" Brady exclaimed excitedly "So how long will we be gone?" I asked curiously "As long as you want" The man replied, I nodded and rushed to my room to pack.

I came out with my suitcase's and the boy's had stopped by the door "Uh yes before we go I'd like to remind you that with your parent's passing we need the knowledge of which one of you was born first" The big man said...oh great here we go "But you rule Kinkow together" he added reasuringly "Oh that's fine, we have the same mind" Brady said "You know it!" Boomer shouted, they tried to do a handshake but it failed...so right now they were just slapping each other

"We sure are gonna miss you two" Mom said breaking up their fight "Wait you guy's aren't coming?" Brady asked "No baby this is your journey, our job was preparing you for this day" Mom told him, Boomer drew a mustache on the other guy's face and I gave mom a look "I did not say we did a good job" she said glancing at dad

"Don't you worry, you guy's are in good hands and plus your parents loved that island. So don't break it" she said the last part threateningly "But if you aren't coming then who's gonna tell us what to do and stuff, you?" Boomer asked turning to the big guy "You're the kings, nobody tells you what to do" he replied, the boy's looked over the moon "Look goosebumps" Brady squeaked motioning to his arms, I shook my head in amusement.

A While Later

"Your majesties, the great island of Kinkow" The large man announced, we were in a big balloon and I was sat down with my head in my knees... I was terrified of heights "Wow! Hey Shelb's you gotta come see this" Brady exclaimed in awe "Not gonna happen you know I can't look over without getting scared" I mumbled from my spot on the floor "Come on, if it helps we'll hold onto you" he said holding his hand out, I let him pull me up and he and Boom kept their arms around me...the island actually looked awesome

"Why is one side so dark and the other light?" I asked curiously "There has been a power struggle on the island for centuries. Years of war disaster and supernatural forces have ravaged our kingdom" The man explained "That wasn't in the brochure you were selling Nancy" Brady said "Fortunatly we are at peace right now, but for your own safety stay away from the dark side" The said warningly "Then why are we landing there?" Boomer asked "Because I've been distracted talking to you 3 hold on!" The man shouted, we all held on and he landed us in the jungle.

"Uh Mason, can we move a little faster to the more sunny less I'm gonna die side of the island?" Brady said in a nervous tone, I chuckled "We're almost to the castle you got nothing to worry about" he replied reasuringly, we suddenly heard a loud buzzing that sounded like thousands of wasps "Except that" Mason added "What is it? I can't see anything" Boomer said looking around "It's a waka waka" Mason replied "A whata whata?" Boomer asked with a very confused expression "Kind of like a mosquito. A 60 pound mosquito" Mason admitted

"Admittedly their attacks are quite rare, they're only agitated by coconut sunblock and cheese" Mason said, we looked to the right and saw Boomer eating the cheese puffs...again "Don't judge me" he exclaimed noticing our stares, the mosquito soon came into view and it was huge "If you don't move there's a chance it won't hurt you" Mason reasured, we all stood still "Run!" Boomer and Brady shouted, they ran the other way and the bug followed them.


	2. Return of The King's Part 2

The boy's eventually came back but very out of breath "Why ain't he running?" Brady asked "He's too scared to run, leave him!" Boomer shouted, they both pulled me over to a bush and we turned around, Mason fought the bug with a sword and it soon flew off "Wow Mason that was incredible, you're like some tropical ninja" Boomer said in awe , I rolled my eyes "You know we took karate class once" Brady said shrugging "Yeah but for all we know the last 2 years could have been a dream" Boomer added...okay, strange "There was a time I was like you two. Smaller, uncoordinated, jacked up hair" Mason said pointing to Boomer's head

"But a man once said the step to greatness is believing in yourself, you know who that man was?" he asked "Santa" Brady replied, he and Boomer were smiling like idiots "No your father" Mason said rolling his eyes "Wait you knew our father?" Boomer asked "We were very close, he told me everything I know" Mason said before walking on "You know, I was gonna guess santa too" Boomer admitted, he and Brady started going on about some twin thing while we carried on walking.

A Short While Later

We walked through the castle gate and had lei's put around us, everyone bowed for the boy's and I found it a little strange "Is that a zebra? Please tell me you see the zebra" Boomer said with wide eyes "It's one of our many superstitions, we allow the animals to roam free and leave thing's behind" Mason explained "And this is your castle" Mason said as we reached the doors, we walked in and there was one large king chair and one beach chair, I sat on the couch but Boomer and Brady practically wrestled each other or the big chair...Boomer got it

"Boom 9.00" Brady whispered, I turned my head to see a girl walk in "Look's like hottie's roam free to, you know what I'm saying Mason?" Boomer said excitedly "That's my daughter Mikayla" Mason said slightly annoyed "And before you meet her I'd like to demonstrate a weapon inspection" Mason said before whipping out his machete "You're looking at 36 inches of cold hard steel forged from the fires of mount don't touch my daughter" he said threateningly

"Yeah he's why I had to go to prom with the zebra" Mikayla said crossing her arms "It's an honour to meet you my kings" she said curtsying, Brady fell through his chair and I snickered "I'm Boomer, this is Brady and that's Shelby" Boomer said helping Brady up, Mikayla turned to me "I didn't know there was a third" she said narrowing her eyes in confusion "No my mom sent me to keep an eye on them" I explained, she nodded "So are your highnesses ready for a tour of the castle?" she asked turning back to the boys "Well mine is but his is still stuck in that chair" Boomer said pointing at Brady, I chuckled.

"And this is your room, it's the highest and safest place in the castle" Mikayla told the boy's as we walked into a bedroom "Oh check it out Brady, we have a hobbit" Boomer said staring at the boy next to the telescope...he actually wasn't bad looking "Greetings take us to your shire" Boomer said in a weird hobbit voice, I giggled "I'm not a hobbit, I'm your cousin" The guy replied with an' annoyed tone "Lanny was next in line to be king but since you two are here he's just Lanny. King of...nothing" Mikayla explained...well that didn't seem very fair "Wow a pool table and a new cousin? You go through life without much of a family thinking to yourself maybe somewhere out there, I have a pool table" Brady said excitedly

"It's all too much, have you been looking for us to little buddy?" Boomer asked while stroking the pool table "We're home" Brady said bending over and hugging it "Look Boom it's mom and dad" Brady said noticing a portrait of their parents "They look so important, I bet they'd be proud of us" Brady said, Lanny walked up to them and threw an' arm around their shoulders "I'll take that bet, nah I'm kidding we're cousins" he said...I had the feeling Lanny wasn't too fond of the boy's being here

"My kings come see your island" Mikayla said leading the boy's over to the balcony while I sat on the couch "Who are you? You're not related to them are you?" Lanny asked sitting next to me, I shook my head "Nope, I'm their foster cousin. We say I'm related because we're that close but I'm not really" I explained shrugging "Thank god" he sighed, I gave him a curious look "No I mean it's good because you're hot and I'd hate to find a relative hot because it's just weird" he replied grimacing slightly, I smiled...no one had called me hot before "Thanks you're not bad yourself "I admitted

"It's when we officialy crown you as kings, there's no food" Mikayla said, I turned my head "But there will be a buffet right? Some shrimp, something" Boomer asked/begged as they left "Those bubling bipeds must not live to see their coronation" Someone said, I looked around but it was only me, Lanny and the fish...oh my god the fish was talking "Lanny why is the fish talking?" I asked nervously, his and the fish's eyes went wide "You can hear me?" The fish asked, I jumped up from the couch with wide eyes

"Well I think so either that or im hallucinating" I said freaking out a bit, Lanny stood up and took my hands "Breathe Shelby" he said slowly, I nodded and took a few deep breaths before sitting back down "The fish is Yamakoshi and he's my friend" Lanny explained, I nodded and leaned back into the couch "And don't worry it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel" Lanny reasured turning back to Yamakoshi "What?!" he shouted "I meant frogs, frogs in a barell" Lanny said correcting his mistake,

Yamakoshi groaned...or growled, it was hard to tell with him being a fish "So you wanna get rid of the boy's huh?" I asked, he nodded "Don't worry it's fine, I mean it ain't fair how you were kicked out of the throne" I said, his face lit up "So I can start my revenge?" he asked hopefully, I nodded "Thank you Angel you won't regret it, I promise when I'm king, you'll be queen" he said excitedly, I giggled and nodded.

"Cupcakes here chandelier there, king splatter everywhere" Lanny said holding a sword, I heard the boy's coming and he pulled me around the corner, after hearing a lot of the conversation I couldn't help but think how unlucky this island was "I'm gonna be doing this island a favour" Lanny said from behind me, the boy's noticed the cupcakes and they took one, Lanny cut the rope but nothing happened,

the boy's walked out and Lanny rushed in "Why!?" he shouted looking up at the chandelier, I heard something break and it fell right in front of him "I had to get fancy" he said shaking his head "Sorry it didn't work" I said coming out of my hiding spot, he shrugged "Don't worry we got plenty of time" he said nonchalantly, I smiled "So where are you sleeping tonight" he asked curiously, I thought for a moment "I don't know, I wasn't supposed to be here really" I replied crossing my arms, he nodded

"Well how about..." he started while playing with my hand "You stay with me" he suggested, I thought it through before shrugging "I don't know will I be allowed?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah, I am the prince after all" he said, I smiled "Okay" I said nodding.

It was the day of the boys's ceremony and some old bearded guy was dancing around them, the man drank some water and looked at the boy's "Thank you" Brady said about to take the bowl, the guy spit the water all over them and I chuckled while grimacing at the same time "Okay we kept quiet when you made us smell your feet but this is just wrong!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyence "That should be me drenched in sacred spit" Lanny cried from next to Mikayla, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the boys.

A While Later

After a lot of ceremony the last task was given, the boy's had to kiss Gikki Kikki's belly, she was the islands statue I guess "...it's magic protects us from total anilation" Mason explained about the ruby in Gikki Kikki's chest "Fine" Boomer said giving in, he kissed the gem and stood off to the side "You better call me girl" he exclaimed, Brady didn't want to but he had to when Mason picked him up, we all clapped as he was put down

"Long live the kings" Everyone chanted as Brady and Boomer got their crowns, the boy's were given a car and the idiots reversed it into Gikki Kikki "See we wouldn't do anything to harm Gikki Kikki" Boomer said patting her stomach, the ruby flew out of it and everything slowed down, it smashed near a man's feet and the island started to rumble, I held onto a pillar and looked to find the volcano smoking "Run!" someone shouted, my eyes widened and I ran into the castle.

**Author's Note:  
>Hey people the pictures for the characters are on my profile, would also appreciate some reviews x<strong>


	3. It Continues Part 1

I followed Lanny into the boys's room and found they were packing "Don't mind us we're just getting my fish Yamakoshi, you know with that lava heading our way" Lanny said leaning on the table while I sat on the couch "Yeah we know dude we messed up, you know if there was anything we could do trust us we would" Brady said, the ground shook again "See you on the boat" Brady said grabbing his suitcase "You're making a terrible mistake" Lanny said

"He's right Boom, we shouldn't carry our own luggage we're the kings. Here but be careful this one's full of gold brick's" Boomer said offering the bag to Lanny" You have a couple of options to save the kingdom" Lanny said ignoring the bag "Okay but talk fast we're hoping to get our own boat" Boom said, I rolled my eyes "Throw yourself into mount spew as a sacrifice, very noble, both of you by the way" Lanny suggested, I rolled my eyes again "Next" Brady exclaimed "2, the Book says there's a 2nd ruby on the other side of the island" Lanny said pulling the map out

"A second ruby, how come no one's told us about this?" Brady asked scoping the map "I guess no one cares about you as much as cousin Lanny, find the ruby and the island will be safe" Lanny replied, the boy's had a king conference before running out, and Lanny turned around smirking "Proud of me? I sent the kings right into the clutches of the tarantula people, they'll never make it alive and the island will have it's sacrifice" Lanny said looking at Yamakoshi...so that's what was in it for him

"Unless they actually find the ruby" Yamakoshi said "We're completely lost how do we get out of here?" The boy's said popping their heads through the doorway "Two left's and a right" Lanny instructed "Thank's, later Larry" Boom said before they took off again "You do look like a Larry" Yamakoshi exclaimed, I smiled and Lanny sat next to me "Not too long until we're royal angel" he said playing with a strand of my hair "They will probably find the ruby" I sighed, Lanny pulled me onto his lap so I was facing him "Not possible, the tarantula people wont' let them" he said reassuringly, I bit my lip and nodded.

"And on this side I'll build you an aquarium, where you can swim side to side instead of in circles" Lanny said after he finished measuring the wall "Like I care about swimming" Yamakoshi replied...man that fish was always grumpy "Have you two seen the kings we have to leave" Mikayla said walking in "Last I saw they ran screaming away to the dark side of the island" Lanny said shrugging "That doesn't make any sense why would they do that?" Mikayla asked in confusion "Lot's a reasons. They're cowards, losers, I actually made a list if you wanna see it" Lanny offered

"Don't be sad, once the king's meet their end the island will be satisfied" Lanny reasured, my guilty conscience was kicking in and I was suddenly worried for the boy's, Mikayla soon left and Lanny saw my panicked face "What's wrong?" he asked taking my hand "I don't know I feel so guilty" I admitted shaking my head, he sighed and sat me down on the bed "Look angel you just have to think about all the good stuff, if they die everyone's live's will be saved. The children's, babies, old people" he said, I knew he only wanted to be king but he could sure persuade people into things "Okay, fine" I said laying back on the bed "That's my girl" Lanny said rubbing my stomach gently.


	4. It Continues Part 2

I stayed upstairs for Lanny's coronation, I couldn't face everyone after screwing over my cousins. I suddenly heard cheering outside and I knew that it wasn't for Lanny, I looked over the balcony a bit nervously might I add to see the boy's, I smiled in relief and ran down there "Guy's!" I shouted as I ran through the door's, I hugged them both at the same time "Hey Cuz" They said in sync, I chuckled "Mason you may feel that way but what about them?" Boom asked motioning to the crowd

"Long live the king's!" An' old guy shouted, everyone else chanted the same and the boy's got their crowns "I guess they want us, King Boomer" Brady said looking at Boom "I guess so King Brady" Boom replied before they both held up the gold cane.

When it was dark and the party finished I walked into Lanny's room "I said I was sorry, why won't you look at me?" Lanny asked/shouted at Yamakoshi "You failed to destroy the kings and you haven't changed my water in a month" Yamakoshi replied squirting Lanny in the face "Don't worry Yamakoshi I'll change the water" I said picking him up in his bowl "Thank you angel, nice to know some people are helpful" he said, after changing the bowl and putting him asleep I found Lanny laying on the bed looking annoyed

"What?" I asked sitting next to him "I failed to destroy the king's" he muttered "I don't mind, you have plenty of time anyways" I said, he thought for a moment "You're right, I have a lot of time to plan everything. I'm so glad you're around angel" he said, I smiled and decided to change, I came back out to find Lanny already in the bed, I got in next to him and he switched off the light "Night angel" he whispered "Night" I said before falling asleep.


	5. Mermaid Tale Part 1 an' 2

I decided to head down to the beach today, it was a nice day and Lanny was 'busy' with his evil thought's...again, I figured since I got so guilty last time I wouldn't help him, just let him do his own thing.

After a lot of swimming and chilling out I decided to go for a walk, I saw something on the rock's and found it was Mikayla, I ran over there and Boomer and Brady came around the corner "Hey Mikayla how you doing?" Brady asked nervously "How am I doing? I'm a mermaid!" she shouted, I moved around to see her pink tail instead of legs...how did that happen? "A sea turtle winked at me, and I liked it. And now everywhere I go this creepy hermit crab keep's following me around playing calypso music" she exclaimed,

said crab started playing music and Mikayla hit him with her tail "What happened?" I asked slightly amused "We brought mermaids to the castle so they could have legs and they used us, kicked us out and turned Mikayla into a mermaid" Boom explained, I nodded "My dad was right, I wasn't ready to be in charge" Mikayla said sadly "Mikayla I'm so sorry I'm going to fix this" Brady said reasuringly

"Just figure out how to get the mermaids out of the castle, then you can carry me across the threshold. Sneak into the castle and bring me the book" she said "Okay we're on it, we're gonna get you your legs back, or at least get you an inflatable pool" Brady said laughing, Mikayla glared and they ran off "I think I'll stay here with you" I said sitting on the rocks next to her.

A Short While Later

After some time the boy's came back with Mason and explained what happened, Brady then read from the book "To rid these merpests form your house, their skin with sea water you must douse" he said "Does anybody have the English versions of this book?" Boom asked, we all gave him disbelieving looks and I rolled my eyes.

We armed ourselves with water guns and went to the castle, I was outside with Boomer and someone opened the door...it was the mermaids, we aimed the water gun and hit the pink one, Boom though somehow got his water gun jammed "I've seen corals smarter than you" the lead mermaid snapped, she pushed through us and ran, the other 2 followed and me and the boy's shot them, the lead mermaid managed to control the boy's with her necklace

"Now slap each other, like you mean it" she demanded, they did and I couldn't help but laugh "Thank's for the legs boy's" she said waving, Mikayla bust through the door with Mason and said something in dolphin "Translation, go fish" Mason said, they squirted the mermaid and she pouted once her tail was back "And you coulda had all this" Brady said rotating his hips, he stopped and gripped his hip "Oh, wrong hip Boomer oh my help me out Shelb's" Brady said, I laughed and helped him 'limp' into the castle.

"Solved another crisis, it doesn't mind that we caused it" Boom said as Mason carried Mikayla, I sat on the throne and I then knew why they liked it so much...it was very comfy, Brady took Makyala from Mason and carried her across the threshold, she got her legs back "I'm sorry for the crazy day, I mean at least you're back to normal right?" Brady said hopefully, Mikayala nodded and talked only dolphin speak came out, she jumped out of Brady's arms and pointed to the front yard 'I'll get the book" he groaned leaving "Got him" she laughed, I chuckled.


	6. Where the Wild King's Part 1

I walked into the front yard to see the boy's, Mason and some dude with a funny hat "Should I be concerned?" I asked raising my eyebrows, they shrugged "I'm sorry we're not funny people" Mason said turning to the boy's "That's alright we've got it covered" Boom reasured "Cubiley come" Brady said, a monkey-type-thing came running in and I stared in shock and confusion "Well don't forget about Jer-jer-jerrypoo" The dude with the funny hat said, he noticed the boy's look's and sighed

"I'll show myself out" he said walking away, the little monkey jumped/Ran into the castle and my eyes widened slightly "Wait Cubiley come back boy" Brady called "Are we sure it's a boy?" Boom asked as we walked into the castle "No and we're not checking" Brady replied "Help I'm being attacked by a giant armpit!" Lanny shouted as Cubiley jumped on him "Cubiley off" Brady said, Cubiley jumped off Lanny and I managed to contain my laughter "I'm sorry my king's I've never seen this creature before he could be dangerous" Mason said worriedly, I petted Cubiley and he purred, I chuckled and scratched his ear

"Mason you're dangerous and we let you stay here" Brady stated, Mason glared at him "Um...he's our new pet and Boomer said we could keep him" Brady said nervously "Pet? I'm sorry your majesty's but that take's a lot of responsibility" Mason said "I think we can handle it, last time I checked we were running an island" Boom said "Into the ground" I heard Lanny mutter "With all due respect you have us to help you run this island, I strongly advise you do not take on a pet" Mason replied, Boom chuckled "See that's the thing Mason you make a great advisor, but that's your thing you advise" he said shrugging

"And I mean we appreciate your advise, when we agree with it. But today, not so much" Brady said "We're keeping him so let us say it, so let it be done" Brady finished with a strange accent "Have it your way sire's, but remember I advise and protect, but I don't do doodoo you can take care of that thing yourselves" Mason said before walking out, Cubiley mocked him and I smiled "Now Cubiley it's not like that, Mason puff's out his chest more" Brady said, they did the action and walked off while I rolled my eyes.

A Short While Later

"Thank you for purchasing a guide to overthrowing your kingdom. Step one, eliminating the kings. There are many ways to eliminate the kings, drop a piano on them…" The radio said, I walked into the room to see Lanny playing with an' apple "Too Cartoony" he said "Send a cyborg back from the future" The radio said...okay that's just plain stupidity "Too nerdy" Lanny said "Roll him over with a giant boulder" It said "Too Indiana Jones'y" Lanny said, I rolled my eyes "But another way is hypnotizing a fool into doing the work for you" The radio said...oh crud, he got Lanny's attention now

"I'm listening" Lanny said sitting on the throne "To find a fool you must have someone with no shame, no pride, and willing to do anything" The radio said "Excuse me is there a shuttle or something to get back to the village" The boys's jester asked...oh great "And we have a winner" Lanny exclaimed before taking a bite of the apple

"It's not gonna work" I sung taking the apple from him, he looked at me "Of course it will and hey that's my apple" he exclaimed as I took a bite from it, I swallowed and sighed "I'm sorry my sweet king I was so hungry, please don't throw me in the dungeon" I said sweetly and seductively, Lanny bit his lip "Damn you woman you know all my week spots" he said shaking his head, I chuckled and sat on the couch.

A Few Seconds Later

I was sat on the throne watching Lanny 'try' and hypnotize the jester "...you will be in a deep deep sleep and under my command, 10" Lanny said, as soon as he hit 10 the jester fell asleep "When you wake you'll still be Jerry the jester, but when you see a king you'll be Jerry the eliminator of kings. Awake!" Lanny shouted clicking his fingers, Jerry shot up "Hey Jerry how do you feel?" Lanny asked "I feel the same as always, with these baby's" he said lifting up his hands

"Fail" I said loudly, Lanny shot me a glare "Hey have you seen those watermelons over there?" he asked "Ooh watermelons" Jerry said turning his head, he froze when he saw Brady and Boomer's faces on the watermelons "Pair of kings" he growled "I got new's for yah, this jester's wild!" he screamed pulling out a big mallot, he slammed it down on the watermelons and the pieces flew everywhere

"What was it you were saying baby?" Lanny said putting a hand to his ear "Nothing is going to happen to them" I said standing up "And how's that?" he asked with a slight tone "Because as of now your angel is now the king's guardian angel" I said winking "You did not just turn against me" he said shaking his head, I shrugged and sat on the throne "Sorry sweetheart get used to it" I said tossing my legs over the arm of the chair.


	7. Where the Wild King's Part 2

I was in the throne room with the boy's and I saw Lanny's jester hand the boy's a pie, they reached for it and my eyes widened knowing it couldn't be something good "Boy's you've had enough, don't want to be ill now do you?" I asked taking the pie, I heard a faint ticking and panicked, I quickly handed the pie over to Jerry "Here and don't bring it back" I said firmly, he nodded and ran out with the pie, I saw it blow up and I noticed Lanny stood off to the side "So far so good darlin" I said proudly, he rolled his eyes "Not for long gorgeous, there's still plenty of time" he replied placing his arm around my waist, I smiled and kissed his cheek "I know" I said shrugging.

A Short While Later

"I brainwashed you to knock off the kings and you've done nothing. You're pathetic, useless and this one's gonna sting, not funny" Lanny said sitting in the throne "Yowsa! You sound like my parent's when I told them I was going into show business" Jerry said fake crying and pulling out the hankies "Okay enough with the hankies!" Lanny shouted, Jerry pulled out a pair of boxers and I tilted my head in confusion "Okay that was pretty good" I admitted walking towards them "Yeah because those are my boxers" Lanny said, he turned to me "But you already knew that didn't you baby?" he asked winking,

I bit my lip and Mason came running down with some strange guy "Mason have you seen the king's" Lanny asked "No they're missing and until their found...you're in charge" Mason said reluctantly, he left and I slowly turned to face Lanny "I'm in charge, that means I'm king!" Lanny shouted putting on the crown "Did you say king?" Jerry asked swinging for Lanny,

Lanny ran behind a couch and I watched intently "Jerry what are you doing?!" Lanny asked "Swinging too high apparently" Jerry replied annoyed, I chuckled and slouched into the throne "Wait! But I'm not the king" Lanny said taking of the crown, Jerry calmed down and sighed "But I want it so bad, I am the king!" Lanny shouted putting the crown back on...it went on for a while.

The hunter finally found the boy's and brought them home, it was now dark and Mason was pacing, Lanny came running in and he put the crown behind the throne "Lanny have you seen the jester? He took off with my giant mallot" Mason said, I smiled "Uh...his joke's didn't slay the king's so I had to send him packing, don't worry I got him a great new gig" Lanny reasured while panting...yeah I'll bet he did, Mason left so it was just me and Lanny

"How long have you been running?" I asked as he sat on the throne chair "A while Shelby. A while" he said leaning back "You look tired, let's get you to bed" I said taking his hand, I pulled him out of the throne and he sighed "I don't want to it's early" he whined, I sighed and shrugged "I guess I'm sleeping alone then" I sung making my way up "It is early but I would never let you sleep alone" he said quickly, I chuckled.


	8. Big King's on Campus Part 1

I was woken up around 10.00 by Lanny, he tripped and hit the deck "What are you doing up so early?" I asked laying on my stomach with my head resting on the pillow "First day back to school Angel" he replied, I groaned "School? Really?" I asked, he chuckled and sat on the bed "Yes really, you wanna come?" he asked, although he probably already knew the answer "No thank's darling, I'm fine right here" I said, he nodded "I'll be back, gotta have a shower" he said getting up, I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Now are you sure you don't wanna come?" Lanny asked for the 15th time, I sighed and sat up "Yes I'm positive" I said "Well I have some time before I go" he said sitting next to me "Really?" I asked knowing what he wanted "Yup" he said leaning in "Lanny you ready for school?" Mason asked ruining the moment, we both pulled back "Yeah all set Mason" Lanny said smiling, Mason left and I chuckled, I laid back on the bed and he came with me "Please come Angel" he begged, I smiled "I would love to but it's school Lanny, besides, I'll wait for you" I said,

he kissed me and it was supposed to be a peck, it turned into a full on make out session "Don't you have to get to school" I said, he groaned "Yes" he said, I sat up and he got out of the bed "I'll see you later Angel "he said "Bye" I said, he waved and left the room, I sighed and fell back asleep.

After I woke up, had a shower and did the rest I went to find something to do, there was nothing, this castle was boring when people were at school, like at home when there's nothing on T.V and no one online, make's me wish I went to school, I waited until everyone got home and they finally did "Hey guy's where you been all day?" I asked "School" Boom replied "I'm sorry did I just hear you say school?" I asked as they fell on the couch "You heard right, we think it's important to get an education"

Brady said, I raised my eyebrows "Mikayla has a friend called Tristan who's a boy and Brady's jealous" Boom corrected "There it is" I said, I noticed they had book's "Homework?" I asked motioning to their book's "Yup but this time we have people to do it for us" Boom said, I looked around me and saw a lot of people that looked like scientists, I rolled my eyes "Any of you guy's seen Lanny?" I asked, they shook their heads "Nope, what's going on with you two anyway?"

Boom asked "What do you mean?"I asked quickly "Well you're nearly always together" Brady said "Were just really good friends" I said, they nodded "Where have you been sleeping all this time anyway?" Boom asked, uh oh "Well, urm, I found a room in the attic of the castle and it's pretty sweet but I don't suggest you go up there, they have spiders" I said knowing they were both scared of spiders "Don't worry we don't plan to"

Boom said, I chuckled and headed to Lanny's room, I looked around and couldn't see him, I walked over to the window and looked out, the island was amazing "Looking for me Angel" I heard from behind me, literally, he was right behind me, his arms went around my waist and I leaned back "How was school?" I asked, he groaned "The king's joined, honestly though school was all I had" he said annoyed, I giggled and kissed his cheek "Are you still gonna protect them?"he asked, I nodded "Sorry darling" I said.

"'Shelby you have to come" Lanny said, I was drinking some tropical juice when he came running in "what now?" I asked "Brady is going Gazor (sorry don't know how to spell it) launching" he said, oh crud "why is he doing that?" I asked standing up "I don't know but I'm not missing it" he said excitedly, he ran into the castle and came back out with yellow raincoat and a chair "really?" I asked, he nodded "You are one messed up kid Lanny" I said, he smirked "Oh I know" he replied.

We finally got to the Gazor place and everyone was there "Oh good I haven't missed anything yet and the poncho is not to protect me from flying Brady parts" Lanny said pulling out the chair, I rolled my eyes, Mikayla's friend Tristan I think was stood on one, he got shot in the hair and hit the ground really hard, ouch "And that's what awesome smells like!" he shouted standing up, I think he did this so many times, it's screwed with his brain, he high fived Mikayla and Lanny walked up to Brady,

I sat in Lanny's seat "Alright Brady you're turn, and the cool kid's land on their heads" Lanny said, will he ever stop? "what are you doing in my chair Shelby?"he asked coming over to me "I was tired so I sat down" I said, he pulled me up and sat down, but he pulled me onto his lap "Now this I like better" he said, I shook my head in amusement and turned to the others "Okay let's see how these bad boy's work" Brady said glancing at the Gazor "Uh not that one, no one ride's broken bobby"

Mikayla said "why is it broken?"Boom asked "No Bobby is, and nobody's ridden it since" she explained "well I'm not afraid" Brady said, he took a step forward "Ow, I just pulled a muscle, and I so wanted to do this steam Gazor thing" Brady said fake limping over the gazor "you're on broken bobby!" Mikayla shouted pushing Brady away, she ended up on the gazor and it shot her up, we all looked up to see her land on a cliff, this is not good.


	9. Big King's on Campus Part 2

"Well, I better go get her" Tristan said heading to broken Bobby "You're gonna let him save Mikayla?" Lanny asked Brady, I sighed "You're right" Brady said "I think you've done enough Tristan, stand back, while we wait for Boomer" Brady said "This ledge is starting to crumble!"Mikayla shouted "Okay so we can't wait for Boomer" Brady said, he grabbed some rope from Tristan's bag "Time to get extreme" he said, he stood on the gazer "I hope this doesn't hurt"

he said, he was thrown in the air and we all watched him land next to Mikayla, they were up there for a few minutes when a rock came flying down, with the rope attached to it.

After a while they were doing something and I saw them coming closer "Oh yeah!" Lanny exclaimed, I moved back and saw Boom come through with a bunch of kids and a huge multicolored blanket, they stretched it out and Brady and Mikayla landed on it, safely, thank god "we did it guy's meerkat power cheer!" Boom shouted, they did their little cheer and I chuckled, it was so cute

"Now I know why people kiss the ground, thank you ground for not killing us" Brady said crawling off the blanket and kissing the dirt "That was gross" he said standing up and turning to Mikayla "Okay you're up" he told her "I'm not gonna kiss the ground" she said, she surprisingly kissed his cheek "Thank's you were very brave" she said before walking off "Yeah Yeah Yeah"

Boom said coming over "So you finally told her how you felt?" I asked hopefully "Nope I didn't have to, you should've heard all the nice thing's she said about me" Brady said smiling "I'm like her whole world" he finished "Yeah alright bro, meerkat's roll up and move out" Boom said walking away with Brady "where's Lanny?"I asked myself "Am I king yet" I heard from behind me, I turned to see Lanny awkwardly laying on the floor "There you are" I said bending down and helping him up.


	10. The Brady Hunch Part 1

"Oh right, the cannibal rumour, isn't gossip fun" Lanny said, I was walking down the stair's and I listened in on the conversation "No so fast you hairless ape, listen up, don't tell the king's about the Fladgy eating people" Yamakoshi said "If the Fladgy eat the king's the throne will be mine" Lanny said "Ah there is a brain under that thick head" Yamakoshi said, I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter "I will flush you" Lanny threatened,

I decided to make my entrance "Hey boy's, watcha doing?" I asked jumping off the last step "Nothing just feeding Yamakoshi" Lanny replied, I nodded, so he was going to make sure I didn't stop him, I wasn't worried, that rumour was a load of bullcrap "How you doing Yamakoshi?" I asked walking over to the large fish "I'm doing good angel, but I'm feelin a little itchy on my head, mind scratching it?"

he asked, I shook my head and scratched "Oh that's good" he replied as I took my hand away "How did you sleep angel?" Lanny asked pulling me over to the couch "Fine, you?"I asked, he nodded "Good" he replied.

I walked out into the yard and saw Lanny and Brady, hanging out, what's weirder was that Lanny was in normal clothes, he didn't look so bad, Brady was talking to Boom and I put my arms around Lanny "Hey" I whispered in his ear, he turned around and smirked "Hey baby, how you like my clothes?" he asked, I smiled "You look awesome" I said "I thought as much" he said pulling me closer,

we were chest to chest now "Why are you wearing normal clothes?" I asked "Just something new I'm trying" he replied, I knew he was lying and that there was some special reason behind it "Hmm okay" I said "Hey Lanny were gonna play some ball" Brady said, Lanny nodded "Sorry baby, gonna play with my new best friend" he said letting me go, I sighed and sat on the side.

Brady and Lanny won and Brady started to insult some green dude "what's you're problem?" Boom asked Brady after his green friend left "I don't have a problem you're the one hanging out with a weirdo" Brady replied, that was low, Lanny started to say 'oh' after everything and it was really ticking me off "Well I'm gonna go look for Ugi, it's gonna be hard he could be anywhere"

Boom said annoyed, he started calling Ugi and waving his hands around, it actually freaked me out a lil bit, Brady went inside and I pulled Lanny away just as he was going to follow him "Oh no you don't, we need to talk" I said "what's up with you? You're hanging out with Brady" I said, he shrugged "He's my new friend, I've taken a strange liking to him"

Lanny said "Okay we both know that ain't true" I said glaring a little, he nodded "Please tell me" I begged "Sorry angel, no can do" Lanny said before walking into the castle "I am so going to kill him one day" I groaned to myself.

I walked into the throne room and found Brady stood still "dude what happened?" I asked "Boom's going to have dinner with the fladgy people and I need to stop him, their cannibals" Brady replied "No their not, their cool people, I know one. And sorry Brady I don't know the reverse code thing, I think Lanny does" I said, the ass himself came walking in "Yo Lanny help me, Boomer used some ugi nugi thing on me and I can't move and I need to go save him from being eaten by the flady"

Brady said, Lanny paused "So you're planning a reckless daylight raid into the heart of cannibal city?" Lanny asked, Brady nodded "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you" Lanny said, he poked Brady's forehead and punched him in the chest, Brady finally moved "thank you, I don't remember Boomer hitting me in the chest though"

Brady said groggily "The punch is optional, now go get eaten, I mean go save you're brother" Lanny said, I swear how can Brady be this oblivious "wait how am I supposed to save him by myself you know the fladgy can turn invisible right" Brady said, Lanny turned his head slowly "Maybe you can" he said mysteriously.


	11. The Brady Hunch Part 2

Lanny spray painted Brady with green paint "With this mystical fladgy paint you'll be invisible just like them" Lanny said putting down the spray "I don't know about this Lanny" Brady said a little unsure, Lanny started looking around "best friend, where are you?" he asked while walking around the room, I rolled my eyes "dude it totally works" Brady exclaimed "thank's Lanny I owe you big time"

Brady said tapping Lanny on the back before jogging out "I'm evil and a painter" Lanny said to Yamakoshi, the fish started laughing wildly and I sighed "Their not cannibals, jesus" I said standing up "calm down baby" Lanny said sitting on the throne, I sat on his lap "why should I?" I asked "because when they get eaten I'll be king, and you'll be queen, you want that right?"Lanny asked, before I could answer he started kissing my neck "Yeah" I managed to get out.

After a long and heated make out session Lanny put on the crown "Those poor fladgy eating both king's, all that stupid's gonna run right through them" Lanny said grimacing, I shook my head "Lanny" Mason said walking through the door's, Lanny whipped off the crown and hid it "I just heard that king Brady was seen running through the plaza covered in green paint"

Mason said walking over to Lanny, he pulled up Lanny's arm and I saw green paint on his hand "something you wanna tell me?"Mason asked "Yeah, would it kill you to wear sleeves" Lanny replied, I smiled and watched Lanny explain to Mason where Brady went "busted" I said "not yet sweetheart" Lanny said smirking.

I heard the boy's were in their rooms and I went up to see them, they were wearing robes and I guess they just got out of the shower "they weren't cannibals were they?"I asked, well stated "No you were right, their strict vegetarians" Brady said reluctantly, I chuckled and Lanny came in with a box full of sock's "Oh you're back, I just wanted my sock's to see you're room"

he said aiming the box at different spaces "Hey Lanny, you're mystical fladgy paint, yeah it didn't work everyone could see me" Brady said a little angry "I must have not added enough invisitanium" Lanny exclaimed shaking his head, he was good at fooling people "really?"Brady asked

"you wanna try again?"Lanny asked, the boy's smiled and nodded. I was stood with Lanny and Yamakoshi "so how did you hook this up?" Yamakoshi asked "I told everyone to ignore the kings as they suffer through, the green fever" Lanny explained , the boy's were doing some pretty embarrassing stuff "You are good" I admitted "Not the only thing I'm good at sweetheart" Lanny said winking, I shook my head an turned back to the boys.


	12. Junga Ball Part 1

I woke up in one of Lanny's shirt's, they were way comfier than what I usually wore "Mornin sweetness" I heard from behind me, I smiled and turned around to see Lanny's face really close to my own "hey" I whispered, he kissed me and I kissed back "what's on the agenda today?" I asked as we pulled away "Not sure, probably try and screw over the cousins, you?"

he asked, I smiled "Probably try and stop you from screwing over the kings" I replied, he chuckled "I swear if you weren't my girl I'd start to screw you over" Lanny said, I smiled and kissed him again.

I was in the throne room reading when Lanny came in looking smug "okay what did you do to the kings?" I asked, he slouched next to me "who me? I didn't do anything, their doing it to theirselves, I just planted the idea into Boomer's head" he replied "How do you come up with stuff what are you some evil genius?" I asked, he nodded "pretty much" he said, I sighed "I can't stop this one can I?"I asked "sorry baby" he said shrugging.

I was out in the yard watching Brady play Junga Ball when Boom came through with Lanny, who was holding a radio "Look guy's must be quittin time because king quitter is here" Brady said calling his gang "Oh he he he, that was almost as funny as you're junga ball skills, got a question for ya cappy do you really think you're the best team on kinkow?" Boom asked Brady "Ha! Do you see another one?"Brady asked getting into Boom's face "Oh you stepped right in it bro, come on out fella's"

Boom said, Lanny played the radio and in came Boom's team Red Beard the punching pirate, Kero the lightening fast Fladgy, Hubachi the fierce and filthy, or as I know him, the island's shortest dude and Wally the tie-die guy "So you think those guy's can beat us? I am so not scared" Brady said, Boom blew his whistle and his team gave us a demonstration

"Okay now I'm scared" Brady whimpered to Mason "Come on girl's" Boom shouted, he and Lanny started dancing with the cheerleaders and I just watched quite amused, they finally stopped dancing "what's wrong Brady? You look a little speechless" Boom said "let me help you out 'oh Boomer you're team is so awesome" Boom said in a high pitched voice "That is not what I was gonna say" Brady said, he turned to Mason "dude their team is so awesome we need a theme song"

he whispered "And I captain Boomer challenge you to a duel, the winner plays Kipi Kipi for the junga cup" Boom said "And the losing team throw theirselves into mount spew, king first" Lanny said, I pulled him back a little "calm it genius" I whispered "Ah sorry buddy but the team has already been chosen, and the king has spoken" Brady said "Yes but the other king says….."

Boom trailed off and started making chicken noises, everyone 'oohed' 'In case there's any doubt he just called you a chicken, punch him in the head" Lanny said to Brady, I rolled my eyes "Mason will you please get this riff raff out of the plaza" Brady said, one of his teammates started walking "No not you riff raff, this riff raff" Brady said motioning to Boomer,

the team mate ran back in "I'm afraid I can't, king Boomer has a right to challenge you and frankly for the good of the island it may help to be more competitive" Mason said "You're always so rational and reasonable with that deep voice of yours, FYI it's starting to get on every body's nerves" Brady told him, everyone disagreed with Brady and I heard Lanny say 'he sounds like Mufasa',

that made me laugh "Enough, okay little ren-a-freak I accept you're challenge" Brady said to Boom, Boom put on a pirate hat "that's captain ren-a-freak, I got a hat, and were gonna give you a spanking you'll never forget" Boom exclaimed "Well bring it on cuz I'm wearing a tushi cup" Brady said tapping his butt "spank that" he said before walking off with his team.


	13. Junga Ball Part 2

The next day I was with Boomer, Lanny came round and told us the other group were eating Bongo Berries "Team Brady's eating Bongo Berries" Wally exclaimed "well that's just straight up cheating" Boom said "where can we get some?" Boom asked Lanny "Sorry, they must have cornered the market somehow" Lanny replied, translation, he gave them to the other group

"Look's like their gonna wipe the floor with you guy's" Lanny said "You callin Hubachi a mop head?" Hubachi asked Lanny "No everything's about you barbecue, but that would explain the dirt in you're hair" Lanny said "We can't let Brady win, you got any schemes in you're back pocket?" Boom asked Lanny "Of course not, I keep them in my scheme case" Lanny said opening up the case "You a trip cuz" Boom said happily.

It was the day of the match and Lanny was on speaker, he introduced Brady's team and they came out, looking like monkeys, then Boomer's gang came out and said they had a last minute substitute, it was big pupiley "Objection, the use of a super strong animal and one that clearly never like me is a huge violation to the spirit of the game" Brady said

"Well you're the cheater with you're bongo berry hair now you can get rid of you're pit wigs, yeah you weren't foolin anybody!" Boom shouted, I chuckled "You both make very good points, what do the crowd think?" Lanny shouted motioning to the crowd, I stood up with them and cheered

"Now, I want a dirty game and a high body count, let's play Junga Ball!"Lanny finished moving out of the centre, he sat beside me behind the desk with speakers, pupiley hit the ball way far "do over" he growled to Boomer "There are no do over's, try and keep the ball on this side of the equator kay?"Boom replied, and the game continued.

So far Boom's team were winning, I had Wally the tie-die guy join me and Lanny "Another point to Boomer, we were recently joined by recently benched Junga Ball expert, Wally the tie-die guy, and if I may say so, you have a face for radio" Lanny said through the speaker "Uh..thank you" Wally said slowly "A little action in the piranha pit Lanny" he exclaimed,

everything was going fine, until pupiley started going crazy and trying to eat everyone on the pitch "King's this isn't Junga Ball anymore it's insanity, I say we call it a tie and clean up this mess" Mason said "A tie? Last time I checked I was winning" Boom said "You have a monster on you're team" Brady stated, the boy's decided to carry on and being the kings, what they say goes,

I noticed Boom and Brady were climbing up to the screamer vines, oh good god there not "Uh oh, look's like the kings are contemplating a screamer on screamer check, somebody tell em they can't survive that" Wally said worriedly "Right after the game, go king's!" Lanny shouted, the boy's jumped and flew right into each other, they both landed on the floor "Their alright" Mason declared, everyone cheered and I sighed in relief and the boy's called it a tie, that was a huge relief, for everyone besides Lanny anyway.


	14. Revenge of The Mummy Part 1

"Guess what Shelby" Lanny said jumping on the bed, I groaned and glanced at the clock "Lanny it's 9.00 let me sleep" I said, he sighed and sat down, I thought he gave up but I felt someone kissing my shoulder and back , I was sleeping on my stomach see, damn him for knowing my week spots "Lanny stop" I said even though I didn't want him to,

he made his way up to my lips and we kissed "Now that you're awake, can I tell you my news?" he asked, I realized he did all that to wake me up "You ass" I screamed, I sat up and hit him with the pillow, he caught my arms as I went to hit him again "calm down sweetheart, anyways do you want to know my news?"

he asked, I nodded "I get to embarrass Mason" he said "how come?"I asked dropping my pillow "Well somehow the Bat Medallion got stolen and kinkow's tradition say's the person who's guarding it gotta get embarrassed" he explained "that doesn't sound fair" I said, he shrugged "Ah well, now get dressed I don't want you missing this" Lanny said "I think I'll just stay in bed"

I said "There's gonna be a bunny" Lanny said, I shot up "Can I keep it?" I asked "Anything for you angel" he replied, I hugged him "I take it that you're coming then?"he asked as I pulled away "Yup, now go so I can get dressed" I said pushing him slightly "And here I thought I could stay" Lanny said standing up, I kneeled and pulled him into a kiss "I'll see you outside" I said, he nodded and left the room.

I finally got ready and headed out to the plaza, there was a lot of people there and I sat down in the front row, the man beating the drum stopped and Lanny came out "People of Kinkow! Mason Makoola has lost the bat medallion, he must be publicly humiliated, sit" Lanny said hitting Mason's chest, Lanny struggled to get him to sit down "Medallion"

Lanny pointed, Mason reluctantly sat down on the stool "Everyone think's Mason is so brave, he can wrestle and alligator and knock out the teeth of a hippo but that doesn't mean he's without fear does it Mason?" Lanny asked getting close to Mason's face "I'm also not afraid of little elves who wear little elf dresses" Mason replied, I bit my lip so I didn't laugh

"It's a cloak. Now what does scare the mighty hippo puncher? Bring me the beast!" Lanny shouted, one of the guards brought in something covered in a red cloth "Picture a 6 year old Mason on a spring day and a little easter egg hunt when you became the hunted" Lanny said to Mason, Lanny pulled away the cloth to reveal a white and black rabbit, he was gorgeous, Lanny held the rabbit and walked closer to Mason

"Get that floppy eared monster away from me" Mason said nervously "Aww, big bad Mason's afraid of a little bunny rabbit" Lanny said glancing at the crowd, Mason was on the floor while the bunny hopped around his legs, the big dude was terrified.

After a lot of nervousness Mason finally managed to suck it up, he was currently holding the bunny "Aww I don't know why I was so scared, you're just a great big fuzzy bundle of love" Mason said petting it "Guards, get rid of the giant rat" Lanny said, the guards came over and picked him up "No me he bunny you fool's" he shouted, they put him down and one grabbed the bunny,

Lanny whispered something to said guard before he walked off again "Alright Mason let's talk about you're grooming, you're not as perfect as you appear are you?" Lanny asked "I don't hear a lot of complaints" Mason said, a bunch of women in the crowd cheered and threw roses at him "Mason show them you're secret shame, remove you're straps"

Lanny ordered "Not gonna happen" Mason said "Lose em big boy" Lanny said, Mason removed them and he had long strips of thick hair, I grimaced "Hey I don't have time to wax everything" he defended while dropping the straps "Royal waxers, were gonna take care of that man fur" Lanny said clicking his fingers, 2 girls came over and put a large wax strip on Mason's chest "It's actually too long to wax you might wanna….MILEY CYRUS!"Mason shouted as they ripped the hair off, I started giggling.


	15. Revenge of The Mummy Part 2

"I'm starting to like this new wax job Lanny, and if I even off this tan I can show myself on the beach again" Mason said, the girls cheered again "Let's see what kinda screams you got when you see this" Lanny said clicking his fingers, the guards brought in a screen "what you gonna show home movies?" Mason asked "Ever heard of Mason Makoola's jungle gym work out?"

Lanny asked shoving the case in front of Mason's face "That was only supposed to be released in Finland" Mason exclaimed "Did you forget? I'm the embasador of Finland, show time" Lanny said clicking a button and sitting next to me, the film came up and I covered my mouth as Mason came up on screen in a cheesy outfit "Don't hold it back beautiful" Lanny said, I giggled and hid my face in his chest to stifle what was threatening to come out,

after a lot of the show Mason gave in "Stop! You win" he shouted, Lanny smirked at turned off the film "You broke me" Mason whimpered, Lanny stood in front of the screen "Another grown man brought to tears, I love my job" Lanny said "So that concludes the ceremony, be sure to get you're very own copy of 'Mason Makoola's jungle gym workout' available at the shame shop" Lanny said, everyone left "I'm through with you Mason"

Lanny said heading off "Not so fast Lanny, a few of my friends wanna give you a complimentary work out" Mason said, 2 guards popped up next to him "You guy's look familiar" Lanny said, they did some weird pose thing "Hey the jungle boy's, uh oh" Lanny said "get him" Mason said, they chased Lanny and I laughed as he ran out the gate

"what do you see in that guy?" Mason asked sitting next to me, I froze "What do you mean?" I asked "It's not difficult to know about you two, you're always together and Lanny's a huge flirt it was bound to happen" Mason said "You won't tell anyone right?" I asked nervously "No, unlike you're boyfriend I don't like embarrassing people, and you're a nice girl, which is why I'm wondering how you ended up with Lanny"

Mason said, I chuckled "I don't know, I guess it's that whole opposite's attract thing" I said, he nodded and went back into the castle.

Lanny finally came back and I found out it was the boy's who lost the medallion, not Mason "you okay?" I asked Lanny as he came through the door, he nodded and fell onto the couch next to me "Yeah, I have a surprise for you" he said, he whistled and the guard came in with the bunny, Lanny took it from him "Like I promised" he said handing the bunny to me "Oh my god, I love you so much"

I said to him while I stroked the bunny "You're my girl, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you" he said placing an arm around my shoulder, I kissed him "Thank you" I said, he nodded and we kissed again.


	16. Oh Brother Where Arr Thou Part 1

"Thanks dad, you destroyed my social life and the furniture" Mikayla shouted as I came downstairs "Sometimes I don't know my on strength, feel free to pass that on to you're little beach boy's" Mason said inspecting the treasure in the safe "Hey guy's we need you to help us with this riddle so we can all get our wishes" Brady said coming through the door with Boomer and Lanny "Yeah this is my chance to become king" Lanny exclaimed sitting in one of the chair's,

we all looked at him and he noticed "Kong!" he shouted "King Kong, I always wanted to be a freakishly large ape" Lanny said slowly, they all shrugged and I smiled quite amused, Lanny put his leg over the arm of the chair "Through the jungle of skulls over the temple of trolls, where lava and land intersect the hankering coins are beneath the x" Mikayla read from something the boy's handed to her, she and Mason started laughing

"I'm sorry you're majesty's, we have a lot of things on the island mummy's, giant bugs, people dressed as spiders, but wishing coins? That's an old hags tale" Mason explained "It's true" a voice said from behind me, I looked to see an old woman "And don't sit so close to the T.V, and stop making that face or it'll get stuck like that forever" she snapped before walking out "But 2 peg seemed like such an honest pirate" Boom said "Oh my sweet naïve kings, you've been dupped"

Mikayla said "Kinda like this whole island since you got here" Lanny said, I walked over to him "Ease up on the comments Lanny, unless you wanna get caught" I said "Really Shelby? They wouldn't know if I hit em with it" Lanny replied "Besides that riddle would lead yah to hard lava rock in the middle of panick valley, can't burry anything there" Mason said "So I guess I won't be getting my wish" Brady said staring dreamily at Mikayla

"You're already kings what else could a person want?" she asked "I know what I want, a clean underwear tree, it blooms boxers in the spring, long john's in the winter and tighty whities in the summer" Boom exclaimed, yeah because that's not a waste.

"Come on Shelby were getting those wishing coins" Lanny said taking my hand "What?" I asked "the coins, there might be a chance and I am not giving up the chance of becoming king" Lanny said grabbing a shovel from under his bed "Fine" I said letting him pull me out of the room.

We were in the jungle and Boomer and Brady popped up "Ah it's a meercat!" Boom screamed "You were saying?"Brady asked when they both noticed it was Lanny "Lanny? What are you and Shelby doing out here being all creepy in the woods?" Boom asked "Oh I'm just on my midnight hike, you know getting some cardio in, feelin the burn" Lanny replied as he lifted the shovel over and over "With a shovel? Guy's you cant fool us"

Brady said, Lanny looked nervous "Our cousins are tryna dig us a hot top aren't ya?" Brady asked, wow they were stupid "Ya caught me, you guy's can read me like a book" Lanny said relieved "Well join us little cousins because we have a better way of getting that Jacuzzi, wishing coins" Boom said turning around, a small gazor went off and Boom screamed

"Now I really need that clean underwear tree" Boom said shakily, I grimaced.

"Okay where the lava and intersect, hey look lava rocks" Brady exclaimed, a body flew in front of us and I jumped "Mason?" I asked "Hey guy's, just tryna remember where I parked my cumune" Mason replied "Mason you can tell us the truth man we won't get mad" Brady said shrugging "Okay I lied I'm here for the treasure" Mason caved "Uh you make me sick" Brady said in disgust "I'm sorry my king's but I have a wish too, I want the worlds largest machete"

Mason said dreamily, the bushes behind him flew open to reveal Mikayla "That's you're wish? A stupid sword" she said angrily "Mikayla's here too? This isn't an island of paradise it's a jungle of lies" Boom said "But you guy's laughed at us and told us this riddle was a fake" Brady said "did you get a hair cut?" Mikayla asked Brady, he started smiling and flirting "Hey no changing the subject here, you guy's tricked us so you could come out here and take the wishing coins for yourselves"

Boom said "It's a whole family of thieves and Lies" Lanny said, I glared at him "This coming from the king of Lies" I said, he glared back "Alright tell us why we shouldn't lock you two in the dungeon" Brady said "Because we can do the digging" Mason declared "Sold" Brady said handing Mason and Mikayla the shovels, we finally spotted the x and Mason and Mikayla dug the shovels in, as soon as they did though a cage dropped on top of us "Oh crud" I said out loud.


	17. Oh Brother Where Arr Thou Part 2

It turns out the pirates from a restaurant planned this and wanted to take over the kingdom "Look you can keep me but I demand you let the kings, Shelby and my daughter go" Mason said "Hey what about me?" Lanny asked "Oh I didn't see you down there" Mason said, he turned back to the pirates "Like I said the kings, Shelby and my daughter" Mason repeated,

the boy's started arguing and I sat down, the pirates declared that to get into the castle they were going to use one of the kings "Boy's grab the girly one"2 peg said "Yeah take him" Boom and Brady shouted at each other in sync "the one on the left but I can see the confusion" the pirate said sarcastically.

They took Brady away and left us with the youngest guy, Boom ran at the cage wall, again "Boomer, for the 20th time, it's not working" I said annoyed "I am not losing my brother, I already lost my underwear tree…."he was cut off by Lanny "Sweet Kooky Malooky! Enough about you're stupid underwear tree, what a dumb wish" Lanny said losing it for a split second "Calm down" I whispered taking his hand, he looked down at me and nodded

"Forgive me you're majesty but it does seem like a waste of a wish" Mason said "And wishing for a giant sword is better?" Mikayla asked "I want that sword so I can make kinkow a safer place for my baby" Mason told her "Well you know what my wish was? That you'd stop thinking of me as a baby and let me go to a beach party" she replied "You all have dumb wishes!" I shouted, they all looked at me "God that felt good" I said leaning my head back "snowboarder"

someone said, I opened my eyes and stood up "My wish is to become a pro snowboarder like Sean white, but with a beard" the young pirate boy said, I leaned against the cage wall "Little snowboarding tip no brains, you need snow" Boom said, Mikayla got an idea and whispered it into my ear, we both leaned against the cage wall flirtily

"You know, we thing snowboarders are really cool" Mikayla said "you do?" Mason, Lanny and the pirate asked "Totally, come tell us about it, we got nothing else to do" I said in a sweet voice, the kid came over and laned his arms through the bars, Mikayla tied his hands together and I high fived her "Dang, forgot the pirate code, never trust a pretty face" the kid said "Hey help me squeeze through these bars"

Lanny said, I noticed he almost fit through "I knew you're elf like stature would come in handy one day" Boom said, they squeezed Lanny through "Okay come on Shelby I think you can fit through too" Lanny said waiting for me, I managed to squeeze my way through "You guy's send a rescue party" Mikayla shouted, Lanny pulled me through the woods while screaming 'I'm free'.

We got back to the castle but we had to go through one of Lanny's secret passages, we ended up in the bedroom and I collapsed on the bed "We're gonna be in charge and you wanna sleep?"I heard Lanny exclaim "Basically" I replied, he jumped on the bed, literally, he was jumping up and down "Lanny if you don't stop it I'ma come up there and kick you off" I threatened

"No you won't" he said, I jumped up and tried to get him off, he saw it coming and tripped me up "You're an ass you know that?" I asked annoyed, he nodded and went downstairs while I fell asleep.


	18. No King's Allowed Part 1

I was sat on Boom's lap while we watched Lanny do some ceremony for Honey, I mean come on its Honey why the ceremony? "Oh this is so boring" Brady groaned "Mikayla how many more of these weird bee dances do we have to go to?" Boomer asked with just as much enthusiasm "Its tradition that the kings attend all 148, beside is I have to go so do you" she said,

Brady nudged Boom "On my calendar that's 148 dates" he said, I rolled my eyes and suddenly some dudes with diapers and big bear heads came through and surrounded Lanny while backing him up against the tree, they ran back into the woods and Lanny was stood there with a diaper on, I giggled "Who are those bear headed heroes wearing big boy pants" Boom asked "those were island troublemakers"

Mikayla said a little peeved "Who are very hilarious, or should I say beary hilarious" Brady said, we all gave him a look that said 'you just killed it' and he stopped laughing, the bee hive landed on Lanny's head and I laughed as he jiggled around "Now that's a bee dance, shake that Honey maker Lanny" Boom said, I laughed harder.

I was with Yamakoshi and Lanny walked in with a bunch of decorations "So Yamakoshi are you as excited as I am about you're 100th birthday party?" Lanny asked "Well I would have been, if it was a surprise party, I been practicing my surprised face" Yamakoshi made a surprised face for example "Why didn't you tell me you wanted a surprise party?"Lanny asked "Well I been dropping hints since you were a baby" Yamakoshi said

"Okay I'm sorry but maybe I was busy pooping myself because a fish was talking to me" Lanny said, I smiled "You were cute as a baby" I said, he tilted his head in confusion "How do you know?" he asked, I shrugged "Girl has her ways" I replied sitting on the couch, he sat down next to me "So what do you think of me now?" he asked resting his head on my lap, I sighed "Hmm I dunno annoying, small, not a very good kisser, the list goes on sweetheart"

I said teasingly, he playfully glared "Don't mess with me princess I've had a rough week" he said seriously, I giggled "Okay, gorgeous, evil, sweet and strangely addicting" I admitted, he nodded "Thought so" he said closing his eyes "Hey" I said hitting his chest, he chuckled and sat up "I'm just playin Angel, wanna know what I think of you?" he asked "I don't know do I?"

I asked resting my head against the back of the couch "Uh huh" he said, he put and arm around my shoulder and his hand played with my hair "Beautiful, kind, feisty, all traits which have attracted me to you" he said watching his other hand which was now drawing patterns on the top of my chest, it was distracting, especially when he started dragging it along the edge of the top "Really?"

I asked watching his hand too "Yep" he replied, I saw him smirk a little and we both seemed pretty fixed on his hand right now, it slid down to where the edge of my dress was and lifted it up, he brought it to the middle of my thighs and I made no move to stop him, he put his hand on the bare part of my thigh and his thumb rubbed it gently "I'm sorry Angel am I distracting you?"

he asked innocently, I looked at him and knew he was being a tease right now "Nope" I replied, his hand slowly started sliding up but we kept staring at each other, it was like the first to tear away showed the weakness, something Lanny and I both dislike when doing this kinda stuff, but when he gave up I didn't care, when I gave up he loved it, at this moment his hand was literally under my dress and nearly reaching my ass, I gave up and looked down,

I felt him kissing my neck and I sighed "Don't you dare Lanny" I heard Yamakoshi say, Lanny glared at him but I stood up "I'll be back later" I said, he nodded and I walked out.

I came back in later and found Lanny stood in front of Yamakoshi "I said I was sorry that it wasn't gonna be a surprise party stop pouting" Lanny exclaimed annoyed "I'm not pouting, I have fish lips" Yamakoshi said, a roll of toilet paper came flying through and hit Lanny on the chest "what the? Guards" Lanny shouted, he set off the alarms and I sat on the couch again,

Lanny walked out for a second and then I heard him banging on the door "Let me in I've been hit" he shouted, I rolled my eyes and opened the door for him, he ran in and I shut the door "what was that about?" I asked, he sat on the couch breathless "The Riptides" he gasped out "who?"I asked sitting next to him "their some weird gang that hate royalty"

he explained, I nodded "You've had a rough 2 days sweetheart come on" I said taking his hand and pulling him up "Okay let me get Yamakoshi then" he said reluctantly, he picked up his fish and we went upstairs.


	19. No King's Allowed Part 2

"So what do you think of you're part?" Lanny asked Yamakoshi, it was the fish's party and it was not that bad, for us "You mean this mammal fest, just slap me on the sushi platter and put me out of my misery" he growled, damn this was one stubborn fish, Boom got up in front and got everyone's attention "Alright give me a beat" he said, the DJ did as asked "Okay now I'ma teach you all how to do the fish swap boogie" Boom said, I went to the bathroom and I came back to find Boom gone and the dance finished, thank god,

Lanny was currently playing piniata and got so frustrated he yanked off the blindfold and beat the thing senseless, he walked over to Yamakoshi "Sorry you had to see that, do you smell bacon?" he asked, he turned around and gaped, loudly "Fish out of water, guards!" he shouted pointing at the bowl "what's wrong? Oh thank goodness you found the ham" Mikayla said inspecting the bowl which I thought had Yamakoshi "Yamakoshi's been fish-napped lock down the castle"

Lanny demanded "Are you sure you don't wanna look for him first?" Mikayla asked "What? You think he walked away? It was the Riptides they've always had it in for me they could still be inside, Lock it down woman!" Lanny shouted, Mikayla did as requested and locked down the castle, I sighed and hoped Yamakoshi was okay.

About an hour later Lanny checked the plaza, he didn't come back so I followed Mikayla out there "Hand over the fish you filthy thieves" Lanny said to 2 guys who I knew were Boom and Brady, it wasn't difficult "Hey man don't point that thing at us" Brady said in a Jamaican accent "We here for the albino regae festival man" he added "Then what's in the bucket"

Lanny asked suspiciously "Just chicken soup man" Boom said also with an accent, he took a sip form the bucket "Mmm me tell you one ting, it don't taste like fish poop man" he finished "Lanny we found the riptides lurking outside but there was no sign of Yamakoshi" Mikayla said dragging the leader in "I already told you we didn't take the little whale, they did"

he said pointing to Boom and Brady, Lanny grabbed the bucket "Yamakoshi" he said happily hugging the bucket "Nimrod" Yamakoshi said also happy "Arrest the Jamaican's" Lanny demanded "You'll never take us alive man" Boom shouted "It's us, the kings" Brady said, he and Boom took off their wigs "The kings stole Yamakoshi and insulted he entire island of Jamaica, to the dungeon" Lanny said "Back off Lanny the kings were just working under cover right guys?"

Mikayla asked "Oh right that's what we were doing, under covering" Brady said "Yeah that's right who's lame now? Muhuma call their parents" Brady said looking at the lead riptide, he started panicking as the guard took him away "Come on Angel" Lanny said, I nodded and we went back into the castle.

"Oh stop staring, you're freaking me out" Yamakoshi said to Lanny who had put him back in his bowl "I thought I'd never see you again, I tried so hard to give you the perfect birthday party, but it was a cullosul failure" Lanny said tearing up "Oh it wasn't a cullosul failure, just a disaster of epic proportion" Yamakoshi corrected "So you're not mad?"

Lanny asked relieved "Nah I'm always mad, but today was an adventure, I ran through the jungle, graveled with juvenile delinquents then flew" Yamakoshi said dreamily, I giggled.


	20. Tone Deff Jam Part 1

"Hey guys" I said from the throne, the boy's let me sit in it because they love me so much, and I said that if they didn't let me I would get em sent back home "Mornin Shelby, and Mikayla were going to need more info on this flying fruit festival" Boom said "Okay the flying fruit festival is in August, this is the harvest festival and you two get to headline opening day" Mikayla told them, so that's what the banging was "And if you don't like us you get to throw a tomato at us? Why not just dip us in chocolate"

Brady asked "Because the chocolate festival is in January, but don't worry about that tomato that hasn't happened in over 100 years thanks to the chiming" Mikayla said, the boy's acted as though they knew what it was but I knew they were as clueless as me "Boomer doesn't know what the chiming is" Brady said "Well throughout history all of our kings have had wonderful singing voices, that's the chiming, you're father had it"

Mikayla explained "Shut up, I'm a great singer I totally have the chiming right guy's?" Boom asked me and Brady, I stayed quiet "Uh yeah Boomer's great but I don't think we should sing at the festival" Brady said nervously while sitting on his throne "We'll sing at the festival" Boom said, uh oh "Great finally something you kings can do, I mean what a pretty day"

Mikayla said "Okay but uh I don't like singing in public can we do something else we use to do this uh tumbling act, Boomer let's show her the human wagon-wheel" Brady said standing up, he did a cartwheel straight into the door "ta da" he whispered getting up "We swore we would never talk about the tumbling tumble twins ever again" Boom said, Brady tried to get him to do a flip but Boom was being stubborn about it "Flip yourself I'm going to warm up the chime" Boom said before going upstairs "That's wonderful news I should go let the people know" Mikayla said "Mikayla" I said stopping her, I looked at Brady who nodded for permission "There's something you should know" I said.

We went up to the boy's room where Boom was singing, it sounded horrible, Mikayla yanked a sword out of the wall and stepped forward "Stay back, a cayote and a bagpipe are fighting in you're bathroom" she said "No that's just what Boomer sounds like when he sings" Brady said, both me and him walked forward, someone came running in "You guys are torturing people, I hope you left some for me" Lanny said waving his whip, where did he get that?

"No that's just Boomer singin in the shower" Brady said "He cannot sing at the festival Kinkowan's are a rough audience and they've been waiting forever to tomato a king" Mikayla said "If the man wants to sing let him sing" Lanny said, I almost hit him "Don't worry me and Shelby'll take care of it" Brady said reassuringly "Thank you Kinkow, and now for my ancour" Boom said from the shower "Everyone save yourselves"Brady shouted and we all ran out of the room.

I was in the throne room with Brady and Mikayla trying to figure out the problem "I don't know what to do" Brady said pacing "he didn't listen to you at all?" Mikayla asked "No he wouldn't listen because he thinks he has the chime" Brady said "You know if he wasn't also king you could command him to stop" Mikayla said, Brady decided that he couldn't command Boomer, but that he could command the kingdom to not boo or throw a giant tomato,

so I was on stage with Brady while he read out "By the power invested in me King Brady the powerful and adorable I hereby command that no one Boo, Hiss, catapult a freakishly large tomato or in any other way be mean to king Boomer while he's up here singing" Brady said reading out, everyone Boo'd "what are you gonna do next cancel Christmas?"Lanny asked, I walked over to him "Hurt my cousin and I will kill you" I whispered into his ear

"I'm serious no one's throwing a tomato and no booing, ever" Brady said "Okay fine, can we at least shout out his name?"Lanny asked "Actually yeah that would be very nice" Brady said, they all started chanting Boomer but went low on the 'mer', it went on for a while "Okay stop it, I know what you're doing and I think it's very clever, but here's the thing guys if awful and terrible had a baby it would be Boomer singing, I don't want his feelings hurt, neither does Shelby, guys what if I say please"

Brady said, they all boo'd "Pretty please?"he asked earning another Boo "Okay what if I promise Taco Tuesdays" Brady offered "Both soft and crunchy" the old woman who works in the castle asked "sure" Brady said, they all cheered and I noticed Boom behind us, Brady introduced him and I walked off the stage with him "I hope this goes well" I said nervously, Brady put and arm around me "Me too" he said just as nervous as me.


	21. Tone Deff Jam Part 2

Boom started singing and after about 3 minutes some little kid yanked the plug "Hey kid you just cost you and you're family tacos" Brady whispered "Tacos what tacos?" Boom asked "The deal where we get tacos for not booing you" the kid answered, uh oh dude "Well why would yah boo me I'm a great singer, right Brady and Shelb's?" Boom asked, me and Brady both got up on stage "Boomer look, I'm sorry man you just can't sing"

Brady said sadly, Boom looked at me and I nodded "Fire in the hole!" Lanny shouted, he pulled the catapult and I jumped off stage, the boy's however were covered in tomato and everyone cheered "On the upside at least we know what a pizza feels like" Brady said nervously "Thanks bro, you too Shelby" Boom said angry before walking off stage "Well I hope you're all happy, king Brady the adorable is now king Brady the very disappointed and hurt, no seriously the tomato packed a wollap"

Brady through the mic before collapsing, I rolled my eyes and called the guards to help Brady, I caught up with Boomer "Boom please" I said, he turned "You lied to me Shelby, you were my best friend as well as my cousin" he said "I know but please understand" I begged "No, I'm sorry Shelb's but I'm never speaking to you or Brady again" he said before walking off,

this was all Lanny's fault, well not really but if he didn't throw that damn tomato it might have been easier "Hey angel" the devil himself said walking in "Lanny were done" I said, he looked shocked "why?" he asked "Because you hurt my cousin, and this rivalry between you and them is tearing me apart, I'm choosing them, I'll get my stuff out of my room. I know I said I would kill you but I'm so nice I'll just do this and make everything easier for you" I said sadly before walking upstairs.

I was in the attic unpacking and singing at the same time, I was good I'll admit and sometimes when Boom wasn't around I would sing with Brady, but like Brady I couldn't be better than Boom at something, plus I was terrified of singing in public  
><em><br>"And I wish that I had tried  
>Mmm baby I now wished that 'us' away<br>Oh no, if I wish that hard enough would love come home, home again  
>And I wish that I had tried<br>Mmm baby I now wished that 'us' away  
>Oh no, if I wish that hard enough<br>Would love come home, home again"  
><em>  
>I heard the song back at home and ever since I just sung it at random times "I wouldn't be surprised if you actually were related to Brady" I heard Mikayla's voice and I spun around "Didn't know you were there" I said embarrassed "Don't worry, but you're an amazing singer Shelb's, why don't you sing too?" she asked "I actually am terrified of singing in front of people" I explained, she nodded and looked around "why are you sleeping up here?"<p>

she asked in disgust "I kinda moved out of Lanny's room" I said "Sorry about that, I know how much you both liked each other" she said, I smiled a little "Yah know, my room's huge and I have a spare bed, you could sleep in my room" she said shrugging "Really?" I asked hopefully, she nodded and I hugged her "Thank you" I said, she nodded "Okay I'll have the guards get you're stuff, but in the meantime I have to take you somewhere" she said pulling out a black cloth, okay now I'm confused.

She took my downstairs somewhere and we eventually stopped "where are we?" I asked, she took off the blindfold and I was in the boys room, I could see Brady who looked just as confused as me "There's you're surprise" Mikayla said motioning behind me where I saw Boomer "Hey Bro, cuz" he said walking forward "Oh so now you're talkin to us" Brady said "Mikayla told me a story about to brothers Rumour and Rady their just like us but really dumb"

Boom said, I rolled my eyes "I realized that I never should of doubted you and I want to make it up to you so I gotcha something" Boom said to Brady "A human sized hamster wheel?"Brady asked excitedly "Dude that would have been great, but I got yah this" Boom said leading Brady out on the balcony where people below us were chanting 'Brady' "Well for years you didn't sing because of me apparently some people don't think I have the chime, but you do so here"

Boom said, he gave Brady a black jacket "I bought this for my world tour I guess I won't need it now" he said "Hey Boom thanks" Brady said "Alright now take hold of this zipline and go sing like the rock-star you are" Boom said, Brady got on the zipline and went onto the stage "Shelb's I'm really sorry I was horrible to you" Boom said, I turned to him "Don't worry about it Cuz"

I said, he shook his head "No I was a jerk and like Brady you were just protecting me, so here" he said, he pulled out a gorgeous necklace (on my profile) and I gasped "It's beautiful" I said taking off my current necklace and letting him put the other one on "Yup I got it out of the vault, I checked with Mikayla and it is 100% catch free, I also expect you to wear it all the time" he said "Course I will"I said turning to the concert, they started playing and I sort of danced from the balcony while Boom and Mikayla went downstairs, by the time the song ended Brady got Boom on the stage and we all cheered.


	22. The Bite Stuff Part 1

I went down into the throne room and saw Brady with an ice pack on his butt and Boomer looking through the big book "Hey guys" I said, they jumped "What happened?" I asked motioning to Brady's butt "Don't tell Mason, Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill are coming to the island to take us home and Brady got stung by a waka waka bug" Boom said, I nodded and sat on the couch

"Oh no Boom I'm startin to see spots, and my butts cold" Brady said, I rolled my eyes "You have an ice pack on it" Boom said "Oh no dude now the bites affecting my brain" Brady said putting the ice pack on his head "Relax I'm sure the great book has a cure, it has answers for everything on the island, ooh a recipe for snickledoodles" Boom exclaimed, I chuckled "Would you get up?"

Brady said annoyed, he switched spots with Boom and flicked through the book "Oh here it is waka waka bug, a single sting is not fatal, well that's pretty good, but will cause 6 consecutive symptoms, Bubble butt, elephant ear, angry amnesia, bug eyes, linguini limbs, and finally pumpkin head" Brady read out, my eyes widened "Why are you standing over there?" he asked Boomer "You gave me chicken pox you are not giving me pumpkin head" Boom said, I chuckled "Okay to get cured just get stung a second time, hasn't my butt been through enough?"

Brady said "And then we can fix this before anybody else finds out" Boom said "You're majesty's we just found out" Mason said coming in from the plaza followed by Mikayla and Lanny, speaking of which I still didn't wanna be around him, because everytime I was around him I wanted him again "The kid's at the wifi tree told us you're aunt and uncle were coming to take you home" Mason said, this I did not know "Really?"I asked hopefully "We can't let that happen, the people just got new kings they'll be heartbroken"

Mikayla said "You're an islander, message received" Brady said to Mikayla, I rolled my eyes "Is there any way we can stop them?" Boom asked "Until you're 18 they can take you back like none of this ever happened and I'm smiling because I'm really devastated" Lanny said "Well until they arrive the 2 of you need to stay in you're room, the only time bad things ever happen are when you go out on you're adventures" Mikayla said as they walked out.

I was walking around the castle with a slingshot and a few pebbles when I went into the boys's room, I saw Brady's butt and I aimed, and fired "Ah!" he screamed, I laughed "Sorry cuz you're butt makes an amazing target" I said, he glared and I smiled and walked out, I walked around a bit more and saw Lanny talking to Yamakoshi, I aimed and fired at the wall next to him "what the?" Lanny shouted, he noticed me and sighed, I smiled slightly "Hey"

I said, he nodded in greeting "Hey, how you doin?" he asked "I'm okay, you?" I asked "I'm alright" he said smiling a little, I knew it was fake "What's wrong?" I asked, he looked as though he didn't know weather to tell me or not "I miss you" he admitted, I went to turn around but he wouldn't let me, he pulled me to him so our chests were touching "Don't do this to me"

I begged "I can't go through this again" I whispered "Then don't, come back to me Shelby" he said, I really wanted to but I didn't wanna have to choose between him and my cousins, again "I can't" I whimpered, he sighed and kissed my neck, slowly might I add "Please, we were great together" he said as he kissed/licked my neck "I can't" I repeated losing control of myself "I know it's hard baby, and I know it's only been a week but I miss you and I know you miss me too"

he said looking me in the eye, he wasn't wrong "Admit it Angel, you want me as much as I want you" he whispered grabbing my ass to pull me closer to him, if that was possible, he leaned in and I couldn't fight it any more, our lips crashed together and it got heavy pretty quickly "Not that this isn't romantic but we have the King's aunt and uncle coming yah know" Yamakoshi said, I pulled away and breathed heavily, Lanny did too "I have to go" I said "Come on Shelby only a few more minutes" Lanny begged, I shook my head and ran upstairs to change for my parents welcome party.


	23. The Bite Stuff Part 2

"Shelby their here!" Boom shouted, I ran down the stairs and out into the plaza where they were "where are they?" I asked "If somebody shoves one more flower in my face!" I heard mom's voice threaten, I smiled and they came into view "Don't bother putting down out luggage, we won't be here long" Mom said, she turned and noticed us "Oh my boys" she said hugging them before turning to me "My little baby I missed you so much" she exclaimed hugging me tight, I hugged back before hugging dad "You see Nancy their fine, ooh is that a pineapple drink?"

Dad asked noticing the tray "This place is all inclusive right?" dad asked "Welcome back to Kinkow, the safest place on earth" Mason said placing a hand on my dad's shoulder "Then what's the machete for?" Mom asked, uh oh "Oh it came in a cereal box" Mason replied "It is great to see you guy's but you didn't have to come check on us I mean this place is paradise what could possibly go wrong?" Boom asked leading mom and dad away, I heard Brady scream and we all turned to him

"I am so glad you guys are here" Brady said, something was up, Mikayla had one of the guards take mom and dad into the throne room and we all turned to Brady, I noticed one of his ears were a bit bigger than the other, okay let's face it, it was huge "Elephant ear?" Mason asked into Brady's big ear, Brady gasped as though he was in pain "Ow" he said "That's the second symptom of a waka waka bug sting" Mason said angrily "Are you trying to get sent home?" Mikayla asked as angry as her dad "No no no no no Boomer made us take a shortcut through the dark side of the island, and then I got stung, were sorry"

Brady said innocently in his cute voice "Aww" I said "You guy's are so outta here, what kind of snacks do you want for the ride home?" Lanny asked them, I rolled my eyes "Listen I tried to fix it by getting stung again but then Boomer knocked over some rocks and then it scared the bugs away" Brady said "Oh Boomer did this Boomer did that who's the fool with the porkchop ear?" Boom asked Brady, I giggled "You knocked over rock's on the dark side? What kind of rocks?" Mason asked them "I'm a king not a rock doctor, they were short stacks about Lanny's height"

Boom said "Those were tarantula people grave stones" Mason said "If they find out the kings destroyed them we'll be at war" Mikayla said, something shot through the air and I looked to see a spear lodged into Gikki Kikki "Were at war" Mikayla said shrugging.

We all ran into the throne room where mom and dad were looking around, Mikayla hid Brady's new ear "You know it feel's awfully damp in here, are you kids sure you haven't been getting sick?" Mom asked feeling Brady's head, Boom ran over to her and I sat on the couch "Oh were sick, sick with bling, check out the vault" he said showing him all the gold "And we got real gold, not that street corner stuff uncle Bill gets you" Boom said "And look at my boy being all royal" Mom said to Brady who was sat on the throne "You know you're parents would've been really proud"

Mom said "Give you're baby a kiss, on the ear, it's the Kinkow way" Lanny said, I sneaked past him and hit him across his head, Mom kissed Brady on his ear and I noticed it was the usual size "That was close" Mason said in relief "what was close?" Mom asked "It's close to tea time, that's right afternoon tea, which means the boys should be in their tea attire" Mason said "Well I hope its shorts cuz these drapes are itchy" Boom said annoyed as Mikayla told him something, Brady stood up and turned to mom "who the heck are you lady?" he asked angrily, I was confused "Who you talkin to Brady?"

Mom asked, Mikayla jumped in "Uh that's island talk for hello, we used to say aloha but some other island took it" she said, they dragged Brady upstairs and I shook my head in amusement.

I was sat at the table with mom, dad, Mason and Lanny while we waited for the guy's "In all fairness Mason, tarantula people and giant bugs, You told u this island would be safe for their return" Mom said "It was, then they showed up" Lanny said, I grabbed a scone "Scone Lanny?" I asked shoving it in his mouth, he glared at me and took it out, one of the guards came in with their shield full of arrows, oh crud "Somebody wanna explain that?" Mom asked angrily "Oh that's just the guards playing a friendly game of tag, I guess he's it" Mason said going up to the guard, I sighed "So how about you baby?"

Mom asked me, I sat up "what about me?" I asked confused "Do you like this island? Are they treatin you right?" she asked, I smiled reassuringly "Momma you have nothing to worry about, I love this island and the people?" I asked, I glanced at Lanny "Their a right catch" I replied nodding "The kings will now sit for tea in their ceremonial veils" Mikayla announced bringing in the boy's, they had little veils covering their faces "Well I didn't know I was going to a wedding, and I deffinatly didn't know you two would be the brides" Dad said, I smiled and mom dropped her scone so she and dad went under the table to look for it,

she pulled off Brady's veil in the process and I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter, Boom showed Brady his face and he started to silently panick so Mikayla put Boom's veil over Brady's face and Mom and dad sat up when Lanny announced that he found the scone "Uh now is the time of the ceremony where only one king wears the veil" Mikayla explained, Lanny walked around the table "Oh I hate this tradition, if he's so handsome why do we cover him up?" Lanny asked yanking off Brady's veil, I sighed in relief to see his eyes back to normal "Don't look at me I'm hideous" he said, I guess he didn't know he was back to normal

"Hideously handsome, and normal" Boom said laughing nervously, Brady did the same once he realized his face was back to normal "As the king's and you're daughter seem to be doing fine, let's fire up the balloon and get you safely back home" Mason said to mom and dad "Not so fast muscles, were spending the night, were gonna stay in the boy's room" Mom said, this cannot go well "So to recap, I'm fine, Brady's fine, Shelby's fine, you're foot looks like a scone everybody to bed" Boom said, we all stood up quickly and they headed to their bedroom.

I changed into my pj's and went into the kitchen to get a glass of cold soda "Hey angel" I jumped and turned my head to see Lanny "Don't sneak up on me" I said turning back around, I felt his arms go around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder "You never minded before" he whispered, I could feel his breath on my neck and I bit my lip "But then again we always ended up doing something else didn't we angel?" he asked, I could feel his hands going up my top but they rested just underneath my bust "Lanny we can't" I said reluctantly "Why not Angel? I know you want it, you just have to admit it"

he said nuzzling my neck, I heard mom scream and it broke my out of my trance "I'll go see what that was" I said quickly, I ran upstairs and into the room with Boomer "why is there a bowl of toenail clippings on the desk?" she asked in disgust "Those are Brady's, I keep mine in a tin can, yah know like a civilized person" Boom said, I rolled my eyes "Found the cheese fingers too" Dad said munching on some, I got nervous "Uh we don't eat those anymore their really bad for you" Boom said, he started having a tug of war with dad and I sat on the bed "You know what Boomer? I may have over reacted, this island seems completely safe, and maybe you should…."

Mom paused and was staring at the same spot and started stuttering "Bug!" she shouted, I turned to see a waka waka bug and I ran out as fast as I could.

I hid under my usual hiding spot until someone came to get me "Angel?" Lanny asked looking under, I rolled over onto my stomach "Everything over?" I asked, he nodded and helped me out, he took me down into the plaza where mom and dad were, I also noticed Brady had a large head "Should I be concerned?" I asked, they shook their heads and I nodded, mom came over and held my forearms "Baby, I was gonna take you guy's home but I see how well you're cousins are doin here, and if you wanna stay that's fine, but it's you're choice"

Mom said, I nodded "Im stayin, someone's gotta keep an eye on these guys" I said motioning to Boom and Brady "Okay now promise me you'lle be a good girl and won't brake to many hearts, you did grow into a beautiful young lady Shelby" Dad said, I hugged him and giggled.

**Authors Note:  
>Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while but my Microsoft word broke down and I cried (literally) cuz I thought I wouldn't be able too update, but my luck was awesome because I downloaded another one, anyways I will try and update quicker now xxx BABYLIBBY96<strong>


	24. Brady Battles Boo mer Part 1

It was about 9.00 in the night and we were all watching a scary movie, in order it was me, Lanny, Brady and Boomer, Brady was scared to death "Man, royal scary movie night is off the hook, our kingdoms lovin ghost castle massacre 2" Boom said happily "what's wrong king Brady? Can't handle scary movies?" Lanny asked him "No dude I was just smelling my new palm callogne, it's uh called peek a boo, for men" Brady said after pulling his hands away from his face

"Are you still freaking out about ghosts? Don't make me tell you again, they don't exist" Boom said annoyed "Maybe there's no ghosts where you're from, but this whole island is haunted" Lanny told Brady, I rolled my eyes "Yeah but their not in the castle right?" Brady asked nervously "Oh, especially the castle, the thing is built on a cemetery" Lanny replied, I snickered and still watched the movie "Shh the teenage kings about to get it, get him ghosty!"

Boom shouted at the screen "they always go for the kings first, but don't worry they only come out at night" Lanny said, I grabbed some popcorn from his bowl and ate it "But it's night every night" Brady said, I noticed Lanny grab his fake skeleton arm, after a few seconds Brady screamed and ran straight into the movie screen, he took it with him and came back through "Everybody save yourselves, go to the water the ghost can't swim" he shouted running into the popcorn table, I laughed "Okay and that concludes movie night, I hope you all like our special 3D ending" Boom said nervously, I stopped laughing but couldn't stop giggling every now and then.

The next day I went downstairs to see Brady with some caution tape "Careful this is haunted ground" he said warning me, Boom and Mason, I sat down on the couch "King Brady what's with all the powder?" Mason asked "Is you're dandruff back?" Boom asked him "It's not dandruff, it's ghost tracking powder, made from dandruff" Brady said, I gagged "Last night I set up these traps to prove to Boomer that the castle was haunted, may I present to you, proof that there are evil spirits, exibit A, big old ghost footprints"

Brady said, I looked and saw some footprints "Hmm those are larger than my momma's feet and she was quarter sasquatch" Mason said "Exibit uh, a b c d e, B" Brady said walking over to a light "Brown ectoplasm, scientific term for, ghost goo" Brady said "That is weird "Mason said "Weirder than you having a sasquatch in you're family?" Boom asked him "According to Kinkow legend 100 years ago the castle was haunted, ectoplasm everywhere" Mason admitted "What did they do?" I asked curiously "what any normal person would do, tore the castle down brick by brick and threw it into the sea"

he replied "Wait is that what were gonna have to do?" Brady asked "Who's got that kinda time? We gonna blow the sucker up" Mason said "Wait hold up, no one's blowing up anything, big foot junior may believe in all this island superstition but I'm not because there's no such thing as ghosts" Boom said "Man you're just like those haters who told Columbus he could never make it to the moon" Brady said, I rolled my eyes again "Anticipating you're doubt, I video taped the whole thing to rub it in you're face" Brady said taking a camera down off the high cabinet "Will you please watch it with me?"

Brady asked Mason "Wait look if there really is evil on this tape we shouldn't just keep it to ourselves" Boom said "He's right, the staff should know why were going to turn this place into a crater" Mason said "Alright well tell the people there's a new movie playing tonight, the ghost that made Boomer look like a fool, and proved that I was right, making me the smarter brother, or something shorter, I'm a ghost hunter not a movie title writer" Brady said and Mason took the camera.

Later on we were all in the plaza waiting for Brady's 'ghost Movie' to start "Grab you're coconuts hold onto you heads cuz I'm about to blow you're minds" he said, he switched on the screen and we watched the video, it turned out it was just Boomer messing around with Brady, Mason switched off the video and everyone left "How could you do that?" Brady asked Boom "Oh you mean the ghost dance? Oh it's just all in the hips" Boom said "Don't try to dance you're way into my heart, you made a foot outta me in front of everybody, and now you're gonna pay" Brady replied before walking off , I noticed Lanny slip up next to him

"It was just a joke" Boom said to me, I nodded "Yeah but yah know Brady he's sensitive about this stuff" I said shrugging, he held out his fist "was funny though huh?" he asked, I smiled "Maybe a little" I mumbled fist bumping him, he went into the castle and I noticed Brady and Lanny going off somewhere, I decided to follow them and find out what they were up too.

I followed them into the woods on the good side of the island and watched them enter a store, I walked in after them and they turned to me shocked "No questions I'm staying" I said, they nodded "Really Lanny? A country western store on an island, I mean who would, ooh cool chaps" Brady said browsing, I noticed the store was full of old western stuff, what the hell were they doing here? "Welcome to the Kinkow cowboy boutique" A woman said coming in with more clothes "Hi Lanny, oh it's king Brady" she exclaimed bowing "Dial it down June"

Lanny said, she nodded "And who is this beautiful young lady?" she asked motioning to me "This is Shelby, she's on her way to becoming royalty" Lanny replied winking at me, I rolled my eyes "Well you must be a tough girl to be able to deal with this one" she said motioning to Lanny, I giggled "Anyway, the king's here for the secret merchandise" Lanny told her "Oh silly nilly why didn't you say so? I keep the good stuff in back" she said, she opened up something I believed to be a wall decoration and went in "Oh it look's really dark in there"

Brady said scared "Oh come on" Lanny said pushing him in, I followed to find we were in another room full of witchcraft and stuff "Now in addition to country western wear I also dable in the dark arts" June explained, she stood behind her counter after closing the door "Oh Lanny that reminds me, you're order for poison scorpions…"she started but Lanny cut her off "Uh it's a surprise" he said, she nodded "My cousin here needs a ghost, anything fresh?" he asked her "you sell real ghosts?" I asked "Well I certainly don't give em away"

she said, Brady gave me a look and I nodded, she pulled out a tray "I keep a full line of canned ghosts" she explained "We have you're screaming ghost, that's always a classic, and a cheerleader ghost, she's got spirit" she said, she lifted one of them and gasped "Oh how did he end up in here? It's the ghost of a ruthless Viking that tried to destroy the king of Kinkow" she said "We'll take the Viking" Lanny said "what?" Brady and I asked in sync "And throw in the cheerleader, I spend a lot of money here" Lanny told us "Okay June listen no Viking, if this is all legit, I want the wimpiest ghost you have, like if Lanny were a ghost"

Brady said, I chuckled "Well I do have a mime that was run over by a bus" she offered, she opened the can "Come on out Maurice and say hi to the king" she said, the little ghosts appeared on the table "Okay that's real, do you have anything wimpier?" Brady asked obviously scared "He's 16 inches tall and wearing a buree, it doesn't get any wimpier than that" she said, the ghost took my finger and kissed it "We'll take it can you just put it back in the can please" Brady asked, the ghost bowed to me before going back into the can "You know for a mime ghost he really knows how to charm the girls" I said, Brady left because he felt sick and I stayed with Lanny and June

"Oh June could you scan my creepy club card?" Lanny asked her "Oh surely "she said turning around, I saw Lanny switch the cans but I didn't know which one "Oh you're just one purchase away from getting a zombie foot keychain" she said "Thanks come on Angel" Lanny said grabbing the can and leading me out.


	25. Brady Battles Boo mer Part 2

"Oh my brother loves presents this will deffinatly get him to open the can" Brady said, I heard footsteps "Hurry here he comes" Brady said, he and Lanny ran behind a corner while I hid behind the couch, Boomer opened the can but nothing came out "what?" I heard Brady screech, I stood up and leaned on the couch, I watched Brady tip the can upside down and bang it "Come on out you Lazy mime" he said, the ghost came out but it wasn't a mime, it was a Viking, oh I am gonna kill Lanny when this is over

"Oops wrong ghost hope you kept the receipt later" Lanny said grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" I asked after being pulled into Lanny's room "That my angel was a Viking ghost that will destroy the kings" he explained proudly "Oh no I'm getting him outta here" I said turning around, I was pulled against Lanny chest and he had his arms holding mine close to my body so I couldn't move "I can't let you do that Angel" he said pressing his cheek against my own "let me go Lanny" I said "Nope can't do it" he said leading me backwards,

we stopped walking and I felt something on my wrist, I looked down to see a rope "Really?" I asked "Yup, you won't be able to stop him now" Lanny said, I sighed and sat on the bed "Go check on them at least" I said, he nodded and went downstairs.

After a bit Lanny came back up "They okay?" I asked "Yeah funny story actually" he said chuckling nervously "The Viking may have possessed Boomer" he said, I shot up, I tried to get out but the damn rope was strong "Lanny untie me now" I demanded "Sorry Angel" he said shrugging, I fell back on the bed.

I was up in the room for at least an hour before Lanny did come back up, with Mason "Shelby are you alright?" Mason asked, I rolled my eyes and sat up "I'm tied to a bed post and can't move, I have been up here all night where the hell were you two?" I asked angrily "We were serving king Boomer in some form" Mason replied "I don't care get this rope of me" I demanded, he nodded and sliced it with a sword from the wall, I pulled the remaining bits of rope of my wrist "thank you" I said relieved "We need to get to king Brady, he's fighting the ghost all alone"

Mason said, I ran downstairs and into the throne room and found it really dark, I opened the door to the plaza and saw the ghost being sucked into a can, Brady was holding that can "Boomer" Bardy shouted, I noticed my other cousin on the floor unconscious "Boom, you okay?" I asked leaning down next to him "You guy's what happened? Last thing I remember is humiliating you in front of the kingdom, man good times" Boom said smiling, I stood up and Brady followed while helping Boomer "Wait you don't remember anything?"

I asked "Nothing, and why am I dressed like a Viking, I'm a bears fan, and what is this horrible smell on me?" Boom asked "Soap" Brady answered "What has happened to me?"Boom shouted in horror, I laughed.

I was walking through the castle when I ran into Lanny again "Oh great" I said annoyed "I'm not gonna do anything" he said shaking his head "Good, I don't wanna end up tied to you're bed again" I said walking past him, he grabbed my hand and I spun around "Be my girl again Shelby" he said, I sighed "I can't, you know that" I said "No you can it'll be easier I swear" he begged "I can't" I whispered before carrying on with my walk.


	26. The King's and Eye's Part 1

"Hey Boom what's going on?" I asked walking into the boy's room, Mason was excited for some reason and I wanted to know why "Well see there's a princess from another island coming and to be cool with that island one of us, us being me and Brady need's to date the princess, at first Brady called dibs but then he gave it to me because he didn't want Mikayla to get jealous or something" Boom explained, I nodded and went down into the plaza where Brady was stood with Lanny "Not right now Lanny, I'm busy dying inside"

Brady said as I walked over "Don't tease me" Lanny said, I chuckled "You know what you should do, get you're dibs back from Boomer, date the princess and drive Mikayla insane with Jealousy" Lanny said to Brady "It's genius, wait. Won't Boomer get mad?" Brady asked "You mean if you take you're dibs back it may cause a fight with you're brother that can only end in bloodshed?" Lanny asked, Brady nodded "Nah I think he'd be cool with it" Lanny said shrugging, Brady went into the castle

"what are you up to?" I asked Lanny "Nothing" he said, although I knew for a fact it was something "Come on tell me" I begged, he nodded "Alright I'll tell you" he said, I nodded "If you kiss me" he finished smirking, I sighed, man I should've known, I looked around and saw a lot of people "Not here" I said "Don't worry I know where to go" he said taking my hand, he took me away from the palace and into the jungle, not on the dark side might I add "No one will find us here"

he said pinning me against a tree "I don't know if I can do this" I told him "Don't worry Shelby, besides you wanna know what's going on don't you?" he asked nuzzling my neck, I sighed and put my arms around his neck "Yeah" I replied "Then kiss me" he said leaning in, I kissed him and I couldn't pull away, literally, I was backed into a tree and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to stop anyway, we slid our tongues in and our bodys were pressed together, I felt Lanny's hands on my legs and they slid up until they were under my dress,

he lifted it up and I jumped up so my legs went around his waist, his mouth was on my neck now and I rested my head against the tree, he started sucking on my collarbone and I moaned a little "Like that angel?" he asked pulling away for a second "Mhmm" I replied, suddenly a loud horn went off "That's the king and princess of the other island" Lanny said breathlessly, I jumped down "We should go" I said, he nodded and pulled me toward the castle.

I was sat on the bench with Lanny when the royals came in "My kings may I present the king of Cornea and his daughter princess Iris" Mason introduced, she was quite pretty "What's up girl I'm king Boomer" Boom said "And I'm King Brady and I would hide you're valuables around Boomer cuz he might steal them like he did my dibs" Brady added, so this was Lanny's plan, make them fight for the girl "Sorry to interrupt but what are dibs?" Iris asked confused "There will be time for silly questions when you two are dating" her father said

"That's right little princess puff but form now on we'll be attached to the hip, hope youres can keep up" Boom said moving his hips "Did I just get served? Right back atcha" she replied doing the same only how girls do it, her father cleared his throat as a signal for her to stop "This is going well, what say we do a toast with the bojo sauce (sorry if I got it wrong)" Mason said pulling out a cup, they gave him a look "Daddy, maybe we should conduct the ritual of ice-braking before we have a sauce party"

Mikayla said "Of course, King Boomer princess Iris, to the throne room please" Mason said they nodded and walked into the room "You know you could become a princess too" Lanny whispered walking next to me "Oh I know, I'm just not ready to put up with you for life yet" I replied walking a little faster.

We all stood to the side and waited for this dumb thing to be over with "Princess Iris and King Boomer will now have their first conversation, everytime a connection is made the ice will be struck, if the ice brakes we conform the royal couple, Mason and I will judge" The King explained, Boom asked Iris if she wanted to sit down first and she accepted "Ah chivalry, their off to a good start" Mason said, he and the king held up two green flags so the man broke a bit of the ice "Yeah I would pour on the charm but I'm afraid our heat would melt the ice"

Boom said making her laugh, Brady rubbed his head and Lanny looked bored "Laughter" Mason said, the ice was hit again, this went on for a while until the ice finally broke "The ice is broken, now let's return to the plaza to conform the royal couple and have some snow cones" Mason announced so they all headed out into the plaza "Oh this is torcher, do you know what it's like to have someone steal something that was rightfully yours?" Brady asked Lanny "Oh yeah" Lanny replied "Did you uh, get revenge?"

Brady asked, Lanny looked at him "I'm workin on it, but were here for you, let's get back what's you'res" Lanny said smiling evily, I shivered and went out into the plaza.


	27. The King and Eye's Part 2

I was out in the plaza waiting with the others for Iris to sign Boom's note "I object!" Brady shouted, I winced and turned around "A public re-dib how do you sleep at night?" Boom asked "On rubber sheets same as you, and as co-king I have the right to challenge you to date Iris, at least that's what Lanny told me" Brady said, I glared at Lanny "I just want what's best for my kings" Lanny said innocently "Unfortunately it's true, you must resolve it with a third wheel duel, it's a bone breaking disgusting competition to settle romantic triangles"

Mason explained "Bone breaking? If I had known I never would have suggested it" Lanny said, again in an innocent voice "I'm in, unless someone or some-her objects?" Brady said sliding up to Mikayla "Okay you dirty re-dibber let's do this" Boom exclaimed "Then it's settled, we will begin the third wheel duel" Mason said "Well if this is going to take a while I might as well get comfortable" Iris said handing her father the note, she took off her headband and revealed a third eye on her forehead, I could tell the boys were freaking out because they started stuttering before they ran into the castle.

It was the start of the trial and the boys were up "Welcome to round one of the third wheel duel, our dunces, I mean duelers, will race across these blazing hot lava rocks for princess Iris, whoever crosses first wins" Lanny said "On you're marks get set…" he blew a horn and it started, the boy's ran onto the fire and started jumping up and down, Boomer decided he couldn't take it and jumped into the bucket of water that waited for him, Lanny blew the horn "King Boomer wins" he said, it was now the 2nd trial "Now for the 2nd round, our king's will have Kinkowa firebird eggs thrown at them, the king who dodges the most eggs wins"

Lanny said, he blew the horn after making sure the boys were ready and the throwing begun, I noticed they were steaming as they hit the boys, the horn went off again and the boys hadn't even attempted to move "This one goes to king Brady" Lanny shouted, Boom ran off screaming and jumped straight into the ocean, "The first king to knock the other into the hot, stinking pit of garbage below, will not only put a smile to my face, will also win the right to date princess Iris, the losing king will officially be dumped" Lanny said before blowing the horn again, in all honesty I was really getting bored with everything, although now the boys were actually trying it wasn't that bad

"Enough!" Iris shouted, we all turned to her "I'm sorry father but I just can't go through with this" she said "What are you doing?" her father asked "Boomer told me to tell you how I feel and to tell you to check yourself, the way he tells Mikayla" Iris said, I rolled my eyes "What did you tell her?" Mikayla asked Boomer "Nothin" Boom said nervously "I don't want to be anyone's arranged girlfriend, I never did, this whole trip has stressed me out so much I've developed a twitch"

Iris shouted, I noticed her 3rd eye moving around "Sorry Boomer" she said "Honey, look me in the eye, the big one, I'm sorry I never meant to force you into anything. And king's, forgive us, we shall return to Cornea at once" her father announced taking her arm "Wait what about the mojo sauce?" Mason asked as they walked away.

It was later on and the sky was dark but not yet black "Hey Shelb's" Lanny said sitting next to me "Hey" I replied staring at the sky "Shelby I need to ask you something" he said, I looked at him "what?" I asked confused, he took my hand and pulled me into the throne room where Mason, Mikayla, Brady and Boomer were sat "Shelby what's goin on?" Brady asked, I shrugged just as confused "I would like to get you're attention" Lanny said loudly, I covered my mouth with my hand not knowing what he was gonna do "I am here to make an announcement" he said, he faced me and went down on one knee,

oh good god "Shelby, baby, I know it hasn't been long since I met you, but I love you so I'm askin you now, be my princess" he asked holding out a ring, it was gorgeous "Oh my god" Mikayla squeaked, I took a deep breath and nodded "Yes" I said, he put the ring on my finger and it changed color to red, he jumped up and we kissed.


	28. The King Beneath My Wing's Part 1

So I bet you're wondering how everything went right? Well it went pretty good actually, I mean I decided not to tell mom and dad because let's face it I'm only 15 years old for cryin out loud, and Brady and Boom took it well actually, I ended up moving into Lanny's room again and the kingdom decided to get me all new clothes because I was running out, the clothes they got me were awesome, they were like sexy gypsy clothes, speaking of which I decided to try the black one's on (I will put on profile soon) and in all fairness I looked amazing

"Shelby are you still in the bathroom?" Lanny asked through the door, he had been waiting to have a shower for about 20 minutes now "I'm done now" I replied, I opened the door and he paused to look at my clothes "oh my god" he said, I smiled and walked forward "You like?" I asked, he nodded "I love, where did you get them?" he asked playing with the skirt "Well I was friends with some of the dancers the kings have, and they told me that since my other clothes were running out that I needed new ones, and voila, they had some clothes made for me, there's a lot more where these came from yah know"

I said motioning to the clothes "Shelby I don't think I can resist that long anymore" he admitted pulling me closer "Then don't resist Lanny" I said, he nodded and kissed my neck roughly, I responded by wrapping my legs around his waist and throwing my arms around his neck "I love you" I whispered.

After a lot of fooling around, and no we didn't have sex people we aren't animals, I got changed back into my old clothes and went downstairs with Lanny, we overheard the boy's and Mikayla talking about something to do with the kingdom hating the boy's "I know what to do, not that we were ease dropping" Lanny said pulling me forward "Wow Shelb's those clothes look good" Mikayla said, I smiled and thanked her "You guy's should have a king for the day contest, one of you're subjects could hang out and see what great kings you are"

Lanny said "Well as long as no one touches us or talks to us I'm in" Boom said "That just might trick the islanders into respecting you, and I mean that in the most respectful way" Mikayla said before walking out "Just let me and Angel take care of everything, hate to have someone stuff the raffle box, toss you two in the dungeon and take over the kingdom" Lanny said chuckling.

The next day we were all stood outside waiting to see who the next king was, Lanny had told me he stuffed the raffle box with random names that were his and I didn't care, even if he did throw them in the dungeon I would get em back out, man it's good being princess sometimes "Alright and the lucky king for a day is…." Boom started "Hilo Tatuki" he finished "Yes guards throw the kings in the….wait what?" Lanny asked, I heard some kid shouting before he ran into the front

"Is this a dream? Somebody pinch me, ow I won I won" the kid said after pinching himself "Excited little guy huh?" Mikayla said walking forward with the crown "Let's put on you're crown, and then we'll take a picture" she said putting the crown on him "My own crown?" he exclaimed before hitting the deck "Well you can't say it wasn't bound to happen" I said shrugging.

I walked into the throne room with Lanny and saw the Hilo kid on his knees holding Mikayla's hand "This is our cousin Lanny" Boom said, Hilo stood up and turned around "Cousin Lanny, you may have the kings fooled but I've got my eye on you" he said staring Lanny down "Kid's a comedian" Lanny said chuckling before glaring at him when they couldn't see "And last but not least his princess Shelby, who also answers to Angel"

Brady introduced me, I waved a little and the kid got down on his knees like he did with Mikayla "Yes and before I forget I also did research on you, you are the most beautiful and sweet girl on the island, and you also have the voice and looks of an Angel that confirm you are what the rumours say, a real angel" he said, I giggled "Little charmer" I said smiling "Okay let's tone it down kid" Lanny said a little jealous, I gave Hilo and apologetic before walking out with Lanny.


	29. The King Beneath My Wing's Part 2

I walked into the throne room to see Lanny with the raffle machine, he pulled out a few of the cards "Lanny, Lanny, Lanny, Lanny, Lanny, I've been robbed!" he shouted, I smiled "Hilo little buddy come out come out wherever you are" Brady said looking around, they hadn't noticed me yet "Hey Lanny have you seen Hilo?" Boom asked "Yeah he went to conquer the razorhawk, let's honour his memory by picking another king for the day" Lanny said smiling "You see we told him how we beat the razorhawk so now he's tryna be just like us"

Boom said, Brady groaned "Why does our awesomness always hurt others?" he exclaimed "Alright guy's I'm gonna alert the guards" he said about to head out, Lanny stood up "Wow, guys, slow down, you don't want the guards telling everybody you messed up, safest thing to do is go rescue him yourselves" Lanny said "Yeah but Lanny dude we don't know where the razor hawk nest is" Brady said "That's why I made you a map" Lanny said whipping it out

"See? Just follow the trail of guts until you reach the giant pile of bones, couldn't be safer" he said "Yeah thanks Lanny, and just incase were too late" Boom said, he pulled a name out of the raffle machine "Brady you entered?" Boom asked, Brady chuckled "Just once, as a joke" he said, Boom handed Lanny the card before leaving with Brady, I walked around and sat on the armchair of the throne, Lanny ripped up the card "You know they'll come back right?" I asked, he jumped about 5 feet in the air and spun round "When did you get here?"

he asked "Right before the boy's came in" I said, he nodded and sat on the throne so my legs were over his lap "So tell me how does it feel to be princess?" he asked placing his hands on my legs "Pretty good, if I had known it would be this cool I would have married you earlier" I stated, he shrugged "I told you, and come on have you seen that bird?" he asked, I tilted my head "Nope" I said, he nodded and rubbed my leg "So no one's around" he said hinting, I smiled and bit my lip "You goin somewhere with this?" I asked, he kept his eyes locked with mine and started kissing his way up my leg to my knee, he started sucking and licking the spot "Lanny were on the throne do you really wanna do this now?"

I asked even though I didn't want him to stop "Do you really want to stop my princess?" he asked pulling away for a moment "No but I don't wanna risk someone walking in on us" I said, he nodded and pulled me onto his lap "Okay we'll top, but you're staying there" he said pointing to his lap, he pulled out a magazine and we started reading it.

"Where are the boy's and the kid?" Mikayla asked storming in "I don't know, maybe they took their little buddy out for frozen yogurt" Lanny suggested "Why would they do that they just had the royal vault turned into a frozen yogurt stand" Mikayla said confused "Then I don't know where they are, as much as I love them, I give them their space" Lanny said, I sighed "Then we've gotta keep looking, come on Muhuma" Mikayla said "Muhuma just because the kings do it doesn't mean you can"

she said, I looked and saw Muhuma with his mouth underneath the yogurt hoze, he jumped up and followed her out "Okay fine but if they don't come back by tomorrow I'm telling Mikayla where they are" I said, he rolled his eyes "Okay fine I guess that's okay" he said, I gave him a look "really?" I asked, he nodded and I hugged him, although I didn't see him cross his fingers behind my back.

The next day the boy's still weren't back and I got really nervous, so nervous I started pacing "what's wrong angel?" Lanny asked pulling me onto the bed "The boy's aren't back" I said, he nodded "Yeah I know" he said "I gotta tell Mikayla now" I said about to get up, he pulled me back down "Sorry baby" he said, I gave him a confused look before I felt a click, I looked down to find he put a leg chain on my ankle, oh you have got to be kidding "Lanny" I said angrily, he put the key on a chain around his neck and shrugged "Sorry Angel, can't have you bringing the kings back" he said walking out "Lanny, I'ma kill you!" I shouted pulling on the chain.

After a lot of being up in the room Lanny came up, with Mikayla gripping his ear "You chained her to the wall, really?" she said, I sighed in relief "Thank god, Mikayla the key's around his neck" I said, she nodded and pulled it off him before unlocking me "I found out where the kings are" she said, I nodded and we all went out into the forest, we followed Lanny to the spot "Here we are, no sign of the kings, well we tried" Lanny said, Mikayla started to call them and I glared at Lanny "You chain me or tie me to the bed again and I will kill you"

I threatened, he gulped and nodded, I heard screaming and we all looked up to see Boom, Brady and Hilo flying through the air on a zipwire type thing "Look their saving Hilo, quick somebody take a picture" Mikayla said jumping up and down "Seriously, four guards and no camera?" she asked annoyed "Their gonna crash into that tree, seriously four guards and no camera?" Lanny asked, we all watched and they fell onto the ground, we ran over there

"My kings I can't believe you would do something so brave and stupid" Mikayla said helping them up "Well, should never underestimate how brave and how stupid we can be" Brady said "What a fantastic adventure, oh I'm gonna go imagine up some friends and tell them about it" Hilo said "Oh Hilo can you do me a favour and leave out the part where I was crying in the middle of the night" Brady asked "Well you can leave my crying in, I want the ladies to see my sensitive side" Boom said, I chuckled and we all headed home for the night.


	30. Fight School Part 1

"Lanny do you really have to do this now?" I asked him, I was in the castle reading something from the book when he decided to come over and wind me up, well it wasn't really winding me up but still "I can't help it" he said like it wasn't within his control "It's youre body" I said confused "Yeah but it has a mind of its own when I see you, and ever since you started wearing those clothes you got hotter" he exclaimed, I giggled and the boy's came in wearing some kind of uniform "Whatcha doin guys?" I asked "Well Mason told us our dad was the top warrior in fight school, so I got me and Boom to join, so far so good"

Brady explained, I nodded and Boom pulled out a coin "what are yah doin?" I asked "I'm tryna decide what I want for lunch and this is the best way to do it" he said flipping the coin, it caught him in the eye and he screamed "I'll get help" Brady said opening the door, I got an ice pack and put it on Boom's eye "It'll numb the pain" I explained, he nodded and held it there.

Later on in the night I was sleeping until a monkey noise went off, I recognized it as the alarm, I pulled on one of Lanny's shirts and put on my socks before heading downstairs, I ran into the boy's on the way and followed them "what's going on?" I asked Mikayla, she was about to explain when the boy's started making noises, I switched on the light to see Brady with Boom's leg and Lanny stood there with an apple "Oh I've seen enough turn the light's back off" he said, I rolled my eyes and the boy's pulled away from each other "Lanny did you trip the alarm?" Boom asked "Yeah I went for a walk I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare where two bufoons were running the country"

he said, Mason came running in and Mikayla stopped him "Relax daddy it was just Lanny" she said "What are the kings doing down here during a perimeter breach?" Mason asked "Saving lives what were you doing sleepy head?" Boom asked "Thanks to their new found confidence they refused my order to stay put and led the search themselves" Mikayla said peeved, Mason moved her "Fantastic!" he exclaimed "Youre warrior instincts are kicking in, I'm so proud of you" he said to the boys "Thanks Mason, alright everybody back to bed, you can all sleep tight knowing were on the job, right Boomer?"

Brady asked turning to his twin, Boom was asleep, standing up, how does he do that? "I obviously have the first shift" Brady said, everyone left the throne room "Nice pj's Angel" Lanny said, I realized I was still wearing his shirt "Yeah turns out people like to leave their shirts lyin around" I said "If you're gonna be like that I'll just take it back. Right . Now" he replied coming at me, I put my hands on his chest to stop him "No I'm good Im good" I said quickly, he chuckled "That's what I thought beautiful, now let's get back to bed" he said taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

The next day I was out in the plaza with Lanny while he was being handed his lunch, Brady came through and started doing some moves, he tripped and fell on the table destroying Lanny's lunch "My hero, you totally saved me from that delicious bagel" he said sarcastically, I giggled and Brady got up "Don't worry I'll get you another one later" I said noticing his annoyed look "will you feed it to me?" he asked, I sighed and nodded "Yeah okay" I said, he nodded and we turned back to the others, Mikayla gave the boys a sword before letting her dad pull her to the side "Sorry daddy but, giving these guy's a giant sword, we don't even let them cut their own food"

she said "I know what I'm doing Mikayla so you need to let it go" her dad said going over to the boy's, Lanny got up and walked over to her "Daddy, the kings are getting special treatment why won't you listen to me daddy? I see everything" he said to her, I rolled my eyes "I don't know what you're talking about" Mikayla said in denial "You know what you can do, get the kings to agree to fight Atog, the island giant" Lanny said "Fighting Atog is the final exam, their not ready for that" she replied "Exactly Pocahontas, once they see him they'll run like the cowards they are, then daddy will stop making them his pet project"

Lanny said "I'd never stoop as low as you and manipulate the kings" she said "Don't knock it until you try it toots, the air down here can be pretty sweet" he said, she glared before walking off, I stood up and walked over to him "you think she'll do it?" I asked, he shrugged "Not sure, we'll have to wait" he said putting his arms around my waist "Hmm I guess" I said, he ran his one hand up and down my thigh's "Lanny" I said warningly, he groaned "This is so unfair, everyone knows were going out so why do we have to watch what we do?"

he asked annoyed "I don't know" I replied, he picked me up and my legs automatically went around his waist "Maybe we should just ignore it" he said giving me an eskimo kiss, I giggled "Maybe, but not on the breakfast table darling" I said, he nodded reluctantly and let me down.


	31. Fight School Part 2

I woke up the next morning to Lanny kissing my back "what time is it?" I asked sitting up a little "11.00 my princess, and we have somewhere to go today" he said hugging me from behind "where?" I asked confused "Dear Mikayla got the king's to fight Atog, and they didn't run, the fools agreed to fight him and the match is today" he explained, I nodded and pulled back the quilt "where you goin?"

he asked pulling me back against him "To get dressed, where else?" I asked "Stay here with me for a sec" he said kissing my neck, I sighed "I don't know" I said, he started kissing my jaw line "Come on Angel, no one's around" he whispered into my ear, I giggled and gave in, I turned around and straddled his stomach "Knew you'd want it" he said smirking, I shook my head and kissed him.

We were all in the stadium and Lanny, the idiot had brought a video camera, Mason, Mikayla, Lanny and I were in the main seating box, I had my own royal chair, I was happy about that "Oh you guys are like sides of beef in a meat locker" Lanny said smiling, I rolled my eyes and waved to them, they waved back and I saw their opponent come out, he was huge "Oh my god" I said scared for them "And here comes the butcher" Lanny said "This is all my fault, I just wanted to fulfill my promise to their father, after this beatdown they'll never trust me again" Mason said, I felt sorry for him, the boy's ran at Atog and that was when the fight started.

We all went back to the castle and the boys were in a lot of pain "I can't believe Atog thrashed us like that" Brady said rubbing his neck "I can't believe took our sword" Boom added "I can't believe he did it all under a minute" Lanny said with the camera "Oh my king's" Mason exclaimed hugging Brady, something clicked "Oh, I think you pushed my ribcage back into place, thank you" Brady said happily "Mason were sorry we let you down" Boom said "No boy's I let you down, I need to tell you something…" Mason started "Uh you mean about the one fatal flaw in their fight strategy that prevented them from winning?"

Mikayla interrupted, I was confused "Was it the crying or the snot bubbles?" Lanny asked sitting down, he was still watching the whole thing on his camera "Sweety I was wrong, the boy's weren't ready" Mason said "No daddy, I was wrong, you believed in the kings when I didn't" Mikayla said "But look at them" Mason said, I did and Brady tried to push Boom's ribs back in, he failed and I rolled my eyes "Come ere" I said going into Brady's place, I put my arms around Boomer and felt around "Okay brace yourself" I said squeezing, there was a pop and I let go "Thank's Angel"

Boom said, I shrugged "Yeah I always cracked you're ribs back in after you got stuffed in the lockers back home so" I said shrugging, he nodded and I stood behind Lanny "You're majesty's I'm gonna help you get back you're sword and you're dignity" Mikayla said "Can't get something back you never had" Lanny said scoffing, I flicked his head as a warning and he glared "You're gonna fight Atog again" Mikayla told them "Why do you all hate us?" Boom asked, I giggled.

I was in the boys's room with Lanny, Mikayla, Boom and Brady watching the fight video, we had Lanny make it into a video and he had no problem doing it as long as he got to watch it again "Okay go back to the part where Atog grabs Brady by the inside of his mouth" Mikayla instructed "Got it 38 second mark" Lanny said quiet excited, we all gave him a look "I might have watched this a couple of times" he said keeping his focus on the screen "Okay look whatever you started to do there confused Atog, what was it?" she asked "It's called the El gorgito smackerito"

Boom said "Well, why didn't you finish it?" she asked "Because you told us to forget everything we learned about fighting in Chicago and kindergarten, yes we do hear you're hurtful words" Boom said "Well I was wrong, Atog's never seen you're wrestling style before so he can't defend against it, so we need to combine some fight school moves with some of you're moves" Mikayla said "Okay how about my classic yawn.." Brady started, he yawned and put an arm around Mikayla "and it's on" he finished, she took his arm and flipped him over

"I meant you're wrestling moves" she said tapping his arm, we were about to go to bed and Lanny was still watching the video, only in our room "Come to bed Lanny" I begged, he had been watching it non stop since we got back "It's getting to the good part" he said watching it intently, I sighed and thought of something "Please Lanny" I begged kissing his neck, nothing, I had to use the ultimate weapon now "If you come to bed now I'll sleep naked with you" I said, he paused the film before spinning around "Don't toy with me princess"

he said seriously, I stroked his cheek with my hand "I'm not" I whispered walking to the bed and sitting on it, I looked and saw him struggling to choose "I can watch the video any day" he said jumping over the couch, he jumped onto the bed and started kissing my chest, I smiled.

The next day we were back in the arena and Lanny had the camera, again, he turned it on himself "Welcome to the Atog vs Boomer and Brady rematch, no flash photography, cellphones, or blinking, because you might miss it" he said before turning the camera back around, after a lot of fighting the boy's won, I stood up and cheered for them, even though Lanny didn't look too happy about it.

When we were all at home everyone split up into different places, I saw Lanny with the camera and he was watching the fight only this time he looked sad "Give me the camera" I said holding out my hand, he sighed annoyed and gave it to me, "You look annoyed" I said as we reached our room, he nodded and flopped down onto the bed, I put down the camera and sat on the bed "Come" I said tapping my crossed legs, I put a small pillow there and he rested his head on it, I played with small bits of his hair and he closed his eyes "That's nice" he sighed, I smiled "I love you, you know that right?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah, and I love yah too" he replied.


	32. Journey To The Centre of Mt Spew Part 1

Today was the boys birthday, I was just happy they managed to stay alive for a year, well with Lanny and half the island after them it was a big thing, apparently Yamakoshi noticed to, I was sat on the counter with Lanny and Yamakoshi while random people danced around us, I didn't know any of them "Ah, the kings birthday, do you know what this means? Their still alive, you stink at you're job" Yamakoshi said to Lanny "Maybe I can get rid of them by feeding them some bad fish"Lanny said threateningly, I shook my head in amusement and turned back to the party, Mikayla wheeled in two cakes "Okay so I know we stopped giving you guys sugar but it is you're birthday so you each get your own cake"

she said smiling "Why is my cake still under construction?" Boom asked, Mason and Mikayla looked nervous "Uh, yah see the thing that happened was, we frosted Brady's first and then when it came to yours we ran out" she said "But don't worry, were having a run to the mainland and we should have this baby frosted in 2 days, or 2 months depending on the wind" Mason said "So uh why did you frost Brady's cake before mine?" Boom asked, Mason laughed nervously "Its really no big deal your majesty, the bakers started with Brady's cake first because of that silly rumor that he was born first"

Mason said "Really and who would start this silly rumor?" Boom asked, they both moved to show Brady who was taste testing the cakes "Oh man, they really messed up you're cake Boom this isn't frosting, it's like old mayonnaise" Brady said, he looked around and realized we were all staring at him "what's everybody looking at?" he asked in confusion "You're majesty there's no reason to be upset, there's no recollection of who was born first" Mason said "I was" Brady coughed "So you been telling everyone you were older?" Boom asked angrily "I may have mentioned it once in passing"

Brady said, he finally admitted that he sort of advertised it "This is what you do when I'm in the bathroom?" Boom asked "Well uh that and cut holes in you're pockets" Brady replied "Well since when did you do that?" Boom asked, money fell out of his pockets and onto the floor "Okay what do you say we get this party going and light these candle before the mayonnaise goes bad" Brady said standing behind his cake, a girl came up and started lighting the candles "Now before you blow you're candles out wish wisely my kings, on Kinkow, kings birthday wishes have been known to come true, so take you're time because the wrong wish could be dangerous"

Mason said "wait so you're telling us that we get a real wish?" Boom asked "Yeah, that's what the legend says but there are limits to what you can wish for, and it only lasts for today" Mason explained, Brady turned to Mikayla "Hey Mikayla you might wanna cancel you're plans till about midnight" Brady said, she rolled her eyes "One of the limits is you can't wish for someone to like you" she said "Please, I am not that desperate" Brady said moving away, although he looked in deep thought after that "Oh I got it" he exclaimed blowing the candles "Hope you made a wise choice my king"

Mason said "Oh I did, Mikayla, do you think I did?" Brady asked turning to her with a smirk on his face "I think every choice you make is a wise choice and you're hot" she said before gasping, I was shocked "Yep, my wish came true, you'll be complimenting me all day" Brady said, I giggled, that was sneaky "You're turn baby bro" Brady said to Boom who looked peeve "I am not you're baby bro you do not know who's older" he said "But I know who would look good in a pair of skinny jeans" Mikayla said motioning to Brady's butt, after she said it she looked disgusted with herself "Okay so just double checking Mason anything we wish for will come true?"

Boom asked "Yes my king but…" Mason stopped after Boom blew his candles, the ground shook and everyone ran outside, I followed and saw a red beam shining out of mount spew "It's the beacon light, it only shines when the king wishes for an answer from the great island oracle" Mason explained "Oh well then my wish did come true, I wished there'd be someone on this island that could tell me who was older" Boom said "King Boomer when you find out who's older, that twin becomes king and only that twin"

Mikayla said "And the two of you combined barely make one king" Mason said loudly "Anyway I'm going for a hike" Boom said, he started walking but Mason stopped him "Wait, even though he may answer any question the king may have, he's an evil and mischievous man, and the journey there is treacherous, I am one of the few that know the way and I respectfully refuse to take you" Mason said firmly "So Brady gets his wish and I don't get mine, typical. Enjoy you're stupid birthday party" Boom said before marching away angrily "He is so immature, then again, he is younger"

Brady said, he walked back into the throne room and everybody followed "Yo, son of a monkey" I heard Yamakoshi say, I giggled and listened in "you know what you gotta do" Yamakoshi said "Find some friends that are my own species?" Lanny asked "Yeah good luck with that, it was just by pure luck that you found Angel" Yamakoshi said, I smiled "What I'm talkin about is takin Boomer up to mount spew" he said "So he can find out who's older?" Lanny asked "No, so he can end up, face down in the lava" Yamakoshi corrected "But if the cops ask, we never spoke"

he said "Their not gonna ask if we spoke because you're a fish" Lanny said annoyed "Stop being so mean to him" I said walking in front of them "It's necessary princess" Lanny said, I rolled my eyes and followed him up to Boom's room.


	33. Journey To The Centre of Mt Spew Part 2

"I know how to make you're birthday better" Lanny said "You're gonna help me throw Brady over the sea wall?" Boom asked, Lanny gasped "Really because I know the perfect spot" he said "I'm joking" Boom said "Of course you're joking. Anyway I know the way to Mt spew, I could help you find the oracle" Lanny offered "But Mason said it was too dangerous" Boom said shaking his head, Lanny scoffed "Please those stories about 1000 ft drop off's and all the lava? Kind of exaggerated" he said, Boom looked confused "Mason didn't say anything about drop off's" he said "See, not even worth mentioning , so let's go rock climbing, and wear you're slippery dress shoes, you'll wanna look nice for the oracle"

Lanny said, I walked in "I'm coming guys" I said crossing my arms, Lanny looked annoyed "I don't know Shelby" Boom hesitated "Okay then I guess you wouldn't mind me sneaking downstairs and telling Mason where you're going" I said turning around "Wait!" Boom shouted, I smirked and turned around "She can come, right Lanny?" Boom asked, Lanny rubbed his forehead "Yeah I guess" he sighed, I smiled.

We were high up on a ledge and they both looked over "Wow, take a look at that thing" Boom said "Can you imagine what would happen if I fell in?" Boom asked "Not even in my wildest dreams" Lanny said, he went to push Boom and I coughed making Boom turn around "You should see this Shelb's" Boom said, I held onto the rock wall tightly "Nah I'm good" I said nervously "And you got us here Lanny and these shoes gave me the traction and the class that I needed" Boom said "Hey how about a photo of you and youre logic defying shoes?" Lanny asked, Boom nodded and Brady suddenly came in when Lanny was about to try and push him again

"Hey Boom!" Brady shouted "You're just in time to find out who's been older all these years" Boom said "No I'm just here in time to stop you from doing something really dangerous" Brady said motioning to the lava "let's go home" Brady said "Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? Tell you what I'll go home as soon as you admit to everyone that you don't know who's older" Boom said "See now you're just being a childish younger brother, now get off the ledge" Brady said, I walked forward a bit and I was able to see over the ledge "I am not you're younger brother, this is what I want, it's my birthday wish, I didn't waste mine"

Boom said pointing to Mikayla "King Brady, the lava really brings out the golden flecks in you're eyes" Mikayla said "Okay not a total waste but you, back off" Boom said walking forward "Dude you're not going anywhere" Brady said pushing him back "And who's gonna stop me?" Boom asked "I am" Brady said, Boom scoffed and they started wrestling, they stumbled over the edge and I ran up, but made sure to stay back "Is this my birthday?" Lanny asked obviously pleased.

It turned out the boys were fine and Brady chased Boom into a cave "We need to get down there, where's my rope?" Mason asked looking through his bag "I don't know maybe it fell out along the way" Mikayla suggested, I looked behind me in time to see Lanny throw rope into the lava "Remind me to never fall over a cliff while you two are in charge" he said as they searched, I glared at him "Why are you such a dick?" I asked, he glared back "Why are you being such a bitch?" he asked walking forward "Maybe because you're trying to kill my cousins" I snapped walking forward aswell "Were gonna hike back down to get some vines, you two keep an eye on the kings"

Mason said before leaving with Mikayla "Oh my eyes are glued to this train wreck" Lanny said, I pushed him and he nearly went over "What the hell Shelby?" he shouted, I rolled my eyes "Now you know what it's like when someone keeps trying to kill you" I said with a tone, he pushed me back "Well maybe I'll start trying to kill you off too" he said coming at me, I rolled my eyes and scoffed "You wouldn't last a day without me" I said, he chuckled "Yeah well I was doing fine before you came here" he said "You were taking advice from a fish" I pointed out, he glared "You.." he started but groaned in frustration when he couldn't think of anything "Exactly"

I said sitting down, he sat away from me "I wish you never came here" he said looking away from me, that hit me harder than it should "Oh yeah? I wish I never came" I snapped back, he looked like it hit him too "You know why?" he asked, I shrugged "Because I fell for you, you know Yamakoshi told me to never fall for someone but it happened and I wish it never did" he shouted, I sighed and pulled off my ring "Then you can take this back" I said holding it out for him, he looked from me to the ring then back to me "No" he said, I gave him a confused look and he came forward, he put his hands on my waist "No, don't leave me again Shelby, I couldn't handle it, I'm so sorry I said what I did, just don't leave me again"

he begged, his head was resting on my chest and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders "Why do we do this to ourselves? Is it always going to be like this? We argue, make up, fool around for a while and then start the cycle all over again?" I asked, he looked up and shook his head "No, we can try harder" he said reassuringly, I hugged him and he held me tighter, I felt him kissing my neck and I sighed "Not now" I said, I really didn't want to do this on a volcano "When we get home?" he asked pulling away, I nodded.

Mikayla and Mason finally came back while Lanny was frying up something or other "Lanny what are you doing?" Mason asked "I don't know, with the kings slow cooking down in the volcano roasting a weenie seemed to come to mind" Lanny replied, I rolled my eyes and looked over the edge to see Boom on a dodgy looking bridge, the whole place started shaking and I held onto a rock, Mason and Mikayla slid down on a rope and I joined them "Brady what is Boomer doing on that bridge?" Mason asked, Mikayla complimented him again before standing next to me, the place shook again and Boomer started screaming, I tripped over a rock and landed on my back "Shelby look out!" Mikayla screamed, I looked up to see a rock falling, I wasn't fast enough and it shot through my stomach, I gasped in pain and my whole body felt numb "Oh my god" Mikayla cried kneeling next to me "Help Boom" I gasped out before falling unconscious.

I finally woke up again in my bed, I felt really woozy and I had a slight ache in my stomach, I tried to sit up but it hurt causing me to whimper "Hey it's okay, just lay back down" Lanny said stroking my cheek, I sighed and rested my head against the pillow "Hi" I whispered smiling at him, he smiled a little "Hey, how you doin?" he asked sitting next to me, I giggled but it hurt "I'm okay, what happened?" I asked, he sighed "The rock fell on you, it went right through you're stomach, you lost a lot of blood baby" he said getting all emotional, I stroked his head "Hey it's okay" I whispered, he nodded "Mason pulled it out and brought you back here, we had someone look you over. And everything's gonna be okay" he said smiling, I hugged him tight and he hugged back "I love you" he said nuzzling my nose with his own, I smiled "I love you too" I said kissing him, he leaned back afterwards "Get some sleep" he said, I nodded and closed my eyes.

No one's POV

After Shelby fell asleep Lanny left the room and went downstairs, in the throne room were Brady, Boomer, Mikayla and Mason all looking grim, the doctor left and Mason shut the door "Did you tell her?" Mason asked, Lanny shook his head "I couldn't do it" he said sitting down, Mikayla sobbed and Mason hugged her "So what's gonna happen?" Boom asked looking up, he had tears marks down his face "She might make it, but only if the doctor gets here in time, if not then, she only has about 3 months" Mason said sadly, the boy's nodded and looked down, it started raining outside, the island was upset, it knew that it's princess, was dying.


	34. Shelby Wake's Up

The day Shelby fell asleep was the last time she was ever awake, for her body to heal it sent her into a coma, but no one knew for how long, the doctor had managed to get there in time and said she would heal, but he didn't know when she would wake up, everybody visited her, even some of the kingdom, they all tried getting her up but she just wouldn't wake, the one who visited her most though was Lanny,

scratch it, he never left, even for food, he had the servants bring him some, everybody tried getting him out of the room, but it would always fail, after the first month everyone gave up on her, except the kings, they spent a lot of money buying different medicines to wake her up, but soon enough, she did wake up.

Lanny was, as usual, on his balcony staring out the window, he never spoke to anyone except Shelby, he knew she could hear him, even though she was asleep, he heard mumbling behind him and he turned around, there in the middle of the double bed was Shelby, her head moving from side to side, this had never happened before so it was quite a shock for him to see this, common sense soon kicked in and he ran to her side "Shelby" he said taking hold of her shoulders,

she tossed and turned making it harder for him "C'mon wake up" he said on the verge of tears, she mumbled something a few more times before stopping completely, he let her go thinking she had gone back to sleep, when her eyes opened, her blue eyes sparkled like the last time he saw them a month ago, he shook his head a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he even went as far as to pinch himself very hard "Lanny?" she asked, it was more of a whisper,

he nodded and a few tears of joy fell down his cheeks, she raised her hand slowly and stroked his cheek "What's wrong?" she asked in confusion, he smiled and kissed the palm of her hand "Nothin baby" he said holding it there, he realized that he should tell the others and he did, he ran downstairs where they were all sat "She's awake!" he shouted, they all gave him looks of surprise "Are you sure?"

Mason asked, this wasn't the first time Lanny had said she was awake, there were a few moments were she would mumble something in her sleep and he would come running "Positive!" he shouted again before running up the stairs, the others followed just as fast, when they all got into the room they stopped in shock, Shelby was wide awake, holding the blanket to her chest with her knees folded,

she looked at them confused and they decided to explain it slowly "Guys, how about you explain it to her?" Mikayla suggested, Boom and Brady nodded "C'mon Lanny" Mason said to the 15 year old who was still in shock, he shook his head "She's safe, and not going anywhere" Mason reassured, Lanny nodded and closed the door "What's going on guys?" Shelby asked again…

Shelby's POV

I was so confused, all I remembered was the rock incident and falling asleep, then I woke up naked with nothing but a bandage around my waist "Shelby, you've been in a coma for a month" Boom said sitting on my bed with Brady, my eyes widened "Really?" I gasped, they nodded "It was horrible, we were doubting everything, we got all the medicines we could get our hands on but they didn't work, until now anyway" Brady explained, I nodded but still felt strange, one month, it was a lot of time "Your body should be healed by now though"

Boom said giving me something good, I nodded "Uh, what happened, while I was sleeping?" I asked slowly "Not much, well, quite a bit with us but we'll explain it later. Yah know a lot of people visited you, half the island, Lanny never left the room" Brady said, I smiled a little "Really?" I asked happily, he nodded and I rested my head on my knees "I feel strange, like I've been away from you guys for so long" I said "That's because you have" Boom said, I nodded "I would hug you but I'm not wearing any clothes right now" I admitted, they both grimaced and stood up from the bed "Well in that case we'll hug you later, I'll send Lanny in"

Brady said leaving the room, I sighed and heard the door open, I looked to see Lanny close it, all while watching me "Lanny" I sighed, he came over and pulled me into a tight hug, I felt a small pain in my stomach but I didn't care, I hugged back just as tight not wanting to let him go "I missed you so much" he said kissing my shoulder and neck in little pecks, I smiled "I know, I know" I whimpered pulling away a little, I took hold of his neck and crushed my lips against his own, it was very heated, but not being able to be with the one you love for a month can do that to you,

he pulled off his shirt and pulled me back, both our bare chests were pressed together and I was loving it, he pushed me back on the bed and hovered over me, making sure to not hurt my stomach I guess, I didn't care about it so I pulled him, literally, on top of me, it didn't hurt that much, but my injury was the last thing on my mind, soon enough all of his clothes were gone so that it was just us,

and the blanket over us, we were both panting as he kissed my chest, I pulled his face back up to my own and we stared at each other, I ran my hand through his hair slowly "I love you" I whispered, he pecked my lips "I love you too" he said before thrusting into me…

Lemon Skip…

I was now awake with my head resting on Lanny's chest, after our 'moment' we had both fallen asleep, but I woke up before him, at the moment I was slowly drawing patterns on his chest with my finger, his hand suddenly shot up and took mine "At least give me a heads up first" I said after jumping when he did it, I looked up to see him watching me "Sorry, I don't think before I do sometimes" he said sitting up, I rolled my eyes "Yah don't say" I replied sarcastically,

he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap so I was facing him "But you don't mind" he said, we both lifted our hands and linked them together "I know" I said leaning in, we started making out again and I pulled away "I should go see the others" I said, he shook his head "No, stay with me" he said, I giggled "I can't, they've been waiting for me to wake up too yah know" I said, he shrugged

"They can wait" he said, I laughed "No they can't" I said, I squealed as he flew back pulling me with him "They can" he said giving me an eskimo kiss, I rolled my eyes "Your lucky I love you" I said amused "I know" he said.


	35. Good King Hunting Part 1

**AN: Hey readers I know I haven't updated this story but I've been busy with other story's and revising for my school exams, but anyways here it is xxx BABYLIBBY96**

Shelby's POV

It had been about 2 weeks since I had woken up and I was feeling better than ever, I had a lot of the guys fussing over me and asking me if I was feeling okay, but after I ressured them many times they finally stopped, well everyone apart from Lanny that is, he seemed to be the hardest one to crack but I finally got through to him, sort of, he kind of settles on glancing at me now and then or following me places, he even went as far as to make one of the guards follow me, but it's better than him nagging I guess.

I was in the boys room while they played pool and Boomer brought up Brady's embarassing talk with Mikayla on the beach "You kind of looked like a fool down at the beach bro" Boomer said, I chuckled before petting Baby, after I had woken up I was forced to stay in my room to get better, but it was complete torcher for me being bored all the time, so Lanny like the amazing person he is brought me back Baby,

she was a little white kitten and very playfull, I had loved him so much after that "I got carried home by a large woman and you got chased home by a crab, advantage Brady" Brady said, I rolled my eyes "Thanks Hilda" I looked to the doorway and saw Hilda, one of the castle guards and who just so happened to be a large woman carry Lanny in and put him down

"It was a bit bumpy coming up the stairs yah might wanna get those shocks checked" he said, she winked at Brady before leaving the room "Did Hilda just wink at me? Doesn't she know I'm in a relationship" Brady said going round the table to take his shot "Cuz, Mikayla doesn't even know" I said rolling over onto my stomach and letting Baby lay down on my back

"Look if you don't stop lying to yourself your gonna lose her to some other guy" Boom said "I completely agree your majesty, it's time you ask Mikayla out" Lanny said being strangely polite "Oh no no no I can't man, I get too nervous, see I can joke around with her but when it get's serious, I become a wimp" Brady replied "Wimp is such a strong word"

Lanny said putting a hand to his chest "Yeah I woulda said uh yellow bellied coward" Boom said chuckling a little "Sorry just tryna help" he said after Brady gave him a look "Forget him, all you need is a bit of practice to help build your confidence. I'll pretend to be Mikayla, and you ask me out" Lanny said standing next to Brady "O..Kay" Brady said putting down the pool stick

"Take my hands, look me in the eyes and say, Mikayla will you go out with me?" Lanny said, I smirked in amusement and Brady glanced at Boom who shrugged "Well it's better than practicing on your Mikayla mop" Boom said, we all glanced at the mop that had sunglasses and a pair of lips "Yeah it is better" Brady mumbled taking Lanny's hands "Uh Mikayla, will you go out with me?"

Brady asked, I chuckled as I noticed Mason in the doorway looking both creeped out and confused "Yes" Lanny exclaimed "Oh my gosh that was so easy thank you" Brady said hugging Lanny who surprisingly hugged back, Mason slowly backed out of the room and I noticed Brady inhale "Are you sniffing his hair?" Boom exclaimed a bit disgusted, Brady pulled away

"Sorry he smells just like her" Brady said, Lanny sniffed himself and shrugged, I rolled my eyes and tried to get up but I remembered Baby on my back "Hey guys can one of you help me out?" I asked hopefully, they all looked at me "With what?" Boom asked coming over "Baby" I said motioning to my back, he nodded and lifted her high enough for me to sit up "Thank you"

I said taking her from him and putting her in my lap "See, if you just do that tomorrow everything should go smooth" Lanny said to Brady, he nodded and picked up the pool stick again "What if she says no?" he asked "Then you wait before asking again, or you try something different" I suggested, he nodded and Lanny came over to me "How you liking the present?"

he asked motioning to Baby, I smiled "I love her, thanks again" I said, he shrugged and sat next to me "Anything for you. How you feeling today?" he asked, I inwardly groaned and he put his hands up in a no-harm way "Just asking, I haven't checked all day" he said in his own defense, I nodded "I feel fine, everythings good" I said slowly just to make sure it sunk in "I'm sorry it's just, your my princess yah know? It's just something I have to do" he said apologetically, I bit my lip

"I know it is, don't worry I couldn't stay mad at you even if I tried" I said, he leaned forward and kissed while putting his hands on my hips, I kissed back and put mine on his shoulders "Ehem" I pulled away and we both looked to see Boom and Brady watching us "Look guys it's awesome that your in love and everything, but it's not nice seeing our cousin kissins our foster cousin, feels dirty" Boom said, I nodded and laughed.

Next Morning...

I watched from the plaza doorway as Lanny and Boomer attempted to help Brady ask out Mikayla "Alright Royal stud, you ready?" Lanny asked "I am so ready" Brady said "Do you want this?" Boom asked "I want this more than anything" Brady replied "Then go get whats your's" Boom said "I am gettin' mine" Brady said stepping forward, Boomer slapped him on the butt and I giggled, Brady walked straight past Mikayla and turned around walking backwards giving us all a thumbs up, but when he turned around he walked straight into the door, Lanny and Boom gave each other frustrated looks while I laughed my head off.

I was in the boys room on Boomers bed watching Brady and his Mikayla mop "Uh then we could see a movie, and go for a stroll on the beach" he said brushing back the mop ends which was supposed to be Mikayla's hair "Oh no, you forgot I don't have legs because I'm a mop" Boom snapped a bit annoyed with his brother, Lanny walked in and rolled his eyes "Alright put the mop down"

he said to Brady who put the mop on his bed "Plan B. Your gonna write Mikayla a note" Lanny said "Oh a note, why don't you write it with your big pink feather pen or your baby kitten stationary" Boom said winding him up "The pen is fuchia and those are baby tigers"

Brady corrected before turning to Lanny "Besides writing the perfect note takes time...and proper schooling. I'll need days" Brady said, Lanny pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and held it right in front of Brady's face while smirking "Dear Mikayla, blah blah blah sincerely King Brady" Brady read out before taking it from Lanny "Wow when did I write this and learn to spell sincerely?"

Brady asked looking at the note "You didn't, I did. But what's important is getting this note to her room while she's gone" Lanny said nodding, I was still trying to figure out why he was being so helpfull "Alright I'm in" Brady said, Lanny went to grab it but Brady held it out of his reach "Wait, first I must seal it with a kiss" Brady said giving the letter a peck, it suddenly turned into a make out and he turned around

"Give him a minute, it's his first kiss" Boom said to Lanny who looked a little creeped out "Lanny how d'you know so much about girls anyway?" Boom asked surprised, Lanny shrugged "Born gift I suppose, worked just fine on Shelby" he replied glancing at me "Yeah we were here for less than a year and you guys are already married, I don't know how you did it dude every boyfriend she had back home had to work for her"

Boom said in thought, I gave him a quick glare but he being himself didn't catch it "Really? So I just got all her attention like that" Lanny said clicking his fingers for emphasis, Boom shrugged and nodded "Pretty much" he said, I groaned "Suddenly my confidence has gone up a little"

Lanny exclaimed happily, I rolled my eyes "Now that your done discussing my love life I'm going to go take a nape, I feel a little tired" I said getting off the bed "You okay?" both boys asked in sync and in concern "I'm fine you guys I just feel a little bit tired" I said reasuringly, they nodded and I exited the room.


	36. Good King Hunting Part 2

I was rudly awakened from my sleep by Lanny jumping on the bed like a kid at Christmas "Wake up Shelby wake up!" he shouted, I groaned and slowly opened my eyes "Lanny I'm tired what's so important you had to wake me up?"

I asked rolling over onto my back and facing him, he stopped jumping and sat down next to me "Okay..." he started trying to catch his breath, I rolled my eyes and sat up "Breath" I said, he nodded "Okay here we go, when a guy wants to date a girl on Kinkow he has to survive a night in the jungle being hunted by the girls father" he said, I shrugged

"Stupid rule and are you going somewhere with this?" I asked still a bit tired "Patience baby, anywho when Brady gave the letter to Mikayla somehow she thinks Boomers asking her out and now Boomers going to get hunted by Mason" he explained, my eyes widened "So that's what you were up to? Man I knew somethin' fishy was going on there is no way you would be that helpfull for nothing"

I said more to myself "Man Shelb's you know me so well" he said in surprise, I rolled my eyes "I'm married to you Lanny I was bound to pick up on some things" I said lying back down, he laid down next to me "What?" I asked as he stared while playing with a strand of my hair "Just can't believe I'm married to you" he whispered, I smiled a little "Me either"

I replied rolling over so that my back was facing him, I felt him press up agains't my back and put an arm across my waist "You comin' to the hunt tonight?" he asked resting his left cheek on my right "I'm too tired" I said before yawning, I felt him nod and peck my cheek "I'll see yah later, love yah baby" he said before leaving the room, I smiled and closed my eyes.

Next Morning...

I woke up and found that it was still light out, I looked around the room and noticed Lanny wasn't in here either, the devil himself soon walked mumbling to himself, he looked really tired "Hey" I said, he nodded in gretting and took off everything apart from his boxers before getting in the bed next to me "How'd it go?" I asked facing him, he pulled me closer to him and put an arm around my waist

"Fail" he sighed, I nodded "You look tired" I said "I haven't slept all night, the hunt was pretty long" he said, I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek "Poor baby" I said, he closed his eyes and pecked my hand "Lanny?" I asked,

he 'Hmmd' in response "Why weren't you hunted when we started going out?" I asked confused "Because none of your family live on Kinkow" he said, I didn't say anything else as I knew how tired he was "I love you" I said quietly.

**AN: Sorry it's short I've been getting writers block xx**


	37. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)<br>- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).<br>- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
>- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).<br>- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
>- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).<br>- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
>- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).<br>- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
>- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).<br>- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


	38. Story Adopted!

**Hey dudes! I know I said it was a last chapter. But 'TakiaTomlinson' has adopted this story. So if you enjoyed this story and favourite then I would hop on over to her account and favourite or follow it, as I will not longer be posting 'Life-on-Kinkow'. **


End file.
